Naruto y la nueva generación
by Fakies
Summary: Tras la Gran Guerra, en la que Naruto y sus amigos vencieron, finalmente se ha establecido la paz. Pero es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, pues ante Naruto se abre otro problema serio: Hikaru, su hijo. AVISO:HE MATADO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES
1. capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Soy nueva en fanfic y hace tiempo que estaba pensando en esta historia. Al final me animé a escribirla (y espero que la termine) y fue cuando mi hermana me recomendó este sitio. _

_Sí, me he cargado algunos personajes principales. Lo siento, pero es que es lo que pienso que pasará en un futuro, cuando Naruto llegue a su fin (sí, también eso nos daría mucha pena a tods). Además, la historia habría cambiado por completo si siguieran existiendo, y yo creo que perdería intensidad y argumento. Aún así, no dejo de sentirlo porque son personajes que a mí siempre me han gustado, y que seguramente os gustarán a vosotrs._

_De todos modos, a modo de compensación, diré que acaba bien. (¡Si en el fondo soy buena!)_

CAPÍTULO 1

Hikaru soltó un largo suspiro, y miró a Meiko ligeramente molesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debemos estar esperando?

Meiko frunció los labios y miró a su hermano como si tuviera ganas de degollarlo.

-El tiempo que haga falta. Ya sabes que tiene un problema con la puntualidad, y además el año que viene se retira.

-O sea, que es un viejo. Qué mala suerte.

-¡No es un viejo! –Chilló Meiko, presa de una frustración que sólo su hermano era capaz de sacar.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Meiko estaba a punto de responder, pero una voz, fría como el témpano pero suave como la seda les interrumpió:

-¿Os importaría callaros? Se os oye desde la otra orilla del río.

Era Aburame Hayate, el hijo de Shino y heredero de sus técnicas con los bichos. No se parecían ni en carácter ni en el físico, probablemente había heredado estos rasgos de su madre, puesto que Hayate presentaba un cabello liso de color avellana que le llegaba hasta el lóbulo de las orejas y unos ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas oscuras. Meiko y Hikaru se miraron entre ellos y observaron a su tercer compañero con interés. Hikaru, al ver sus gafas, dijo mordazmente:

-¿Lo de las gafas es hereditario o naciste con ellas puestas?

Hayate sonrió fríamente.

-Me las he puesto para que verte sea menos insoportable.

Meiko rompió a reír, llevándose la mano a la boca. Hikaru se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, y entornó los ojos, señal de que Hayate no le caía nada bien. En clase apenas habían cruzado una palabra en su vida, pero ahora que empezaba a conocerle, Hikaru había llegado a la conclusión de que Hayate era un paleto con un ego del tamaño de Gamakichi.

-¡Buenos días, equipo 8! –Exclamó una voz áspera, que vino acompañada por una tos.

Los tres se giraron y vieron a un hombre con el uniforme de jounin y el ojo tapado con la bandana de todas las naciones unidas. La boca y la nariz también los tenía tapados, y Hikaru se preguntó, ciertamente, si ese hombre iba a ser su profesor. Resultaba evidente que aquel hombre ya era mayor y su pelo gris, en punta y ligeramente torcido, le hizo preguntarse a qué clase de peluquería iría para hacerse peinados tan raros.

-Soy Kakashi-sensei y desde ahora seré vuestro profesor.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos, Kakashi-sensei, porque no nos queda tiempo para entrenar y no podemos perder más tiempo del necesario. –Dijo Meiko, nerviosa por empezar.

-Meiko-san, un placer verte. Bueno, comencemos.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Hikaru- ¿De qué os conocéis?

-Soy un buen amigo de vuestro padre y… -Empezó Kakashi-sensei, pero Hikaru le interrumpió:

-Así que papá te ha contratado para tenernos vigilados, ¿eh? Otro enchufado en la plantilla de papá…

Kakashi comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-De hecho yo fui el maestro de vuestro padre. –Un silencio sepulcral se hizo latente. –Comencemos con las presentaciones. Mi nombre, como os he dicho antes es Kakashi Hatake. Mi mayor aspiración no os la voy a decir, y lo que menos me gusta… tampoco os lo voy a decir.

-En realidad sólo nos ha dicho su nombre. –Dijo Hayate, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? –Preguntó Kakashi señalando a Hayate.

-Mi nombre es Aburame Hayate. Lo que más odio en este mundo es… -Miró sin ningún disimulo a Hikaru – a la gente estúpida. –Hikaru lo miró amenazadoramente. –Y mi mayor aspiración es conocer al completo el corazón de una mujer. –Meiko dio un respingo al notar que Hayate la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Aspiración ardua, Hayate-kun.

-¿Pero qué dices, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Pero si lo que ha dicho sólo es un montón de basura!-Intervino Hikaru, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Eso piensas, eh? Ya veremos a ver quién es el verdadero idiota aquí. –Dijo Hayate con convicción.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hikaru. Lo que más odio en este mundo es estar castigado. –Hayate soltó un resoplido despectivo. Ignorándolo, Hikaru continuó: -Y mi mayor aspiración es superar a mi padre.

-Pues lo llevas claro, Hikaru. Papá es invencible. –Comentó Meiko mirándose las uñas. –Mi nombre es Uzumaki Meiko. Lo que más odio en este mundo son los bichos. –Hikaru se rió tontamente y Hayate pareció ligeramente sorprendido. –y mi mayor aspiración es ser millonaria, ¡Dinero, dinero! –Dijo ella.

-¿De qué sirve el dinero, si lo que verdaderamente importa en este mundo es el amor? –Preguntó Hayate con un deje de tristeza.

-Mira tío, eres muy raro. –Dijo por fin Hikaru. Reflexionó durante unos instantes. –Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana.

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos. –Intervino Kakashi, que inevitablemente había sido relegado de la conversación. –Nuestra prueba se hará en…

-En el campo de entrenamiento 3, lo sabemos. –Dijo Meiko, sonriendo ampliamente. Hikaru y Hayate se miraron, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ella esa información.

Kakashi también pareció sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Así pues, más vale que no desayunéis. –Su único ojo a la vista estudió sus rostros. Ellos no hicieron ningún comentario. -¿No vais a preguntarme el por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hikaru, aburrido ya de toda esa charla.

-Porque sino… lo vomitareis.

Meiko bostezó y Hayate miró la hora.

-La juventud de hoy en día no se sorprende por nada. –Comentó Kakashi para sí. –A las nueve en el campo de entrenamiento 3.

-¡Ok! –dijeron los tres al unísono.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Hikaru se miró al espejo, como si intentase adivinar algo en su rostro que había estado oculto hasta ahora. Su pelo, rubio platino, estaba desordenado, así que intentó peinarlo, sin éxito. Sus ojos azul claro y su sonrisa traviesa eran su mejor fuerte, y por eso tenía tanto éxito entre las chicas. Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire. Mucha gente en el pueblo le veía como un calco de su padre, y le sonreían al pasar, como si ya se esperase de él muchas proezas.

Hace poco se enteró de que su padre había estado a punto de no graduarse en la Academia. Le pareció toda una blasfemia, una mentira construida por la envidia. Pero descubrió que era cierto. Y sin embargo, semejante palurdo había conseguido lo que ninguna otra persona había conseguido en la historia: Establecer la paz, duradera, eficaz, satisfactoria. Muchas historias, habladurías e incluso leyendas se habían hecho en nombre de su padre. La gente, eufórica, besaba el suelo que pisaba. Hikaru apretó los puños. Esa era la visión que tenía la gente de su padre, pero quién realmente sabía de primera mano cómo era él, era su propio hijo, su propia familia, que tenía que soportar las largas ausencias de su padre debido a su trabajo.

Hikaru vio que Meiko se acercaba por detrás.

-Papá ha venido. –Le dijo a Hikaru. Éste, imperturbable, la miró con indiferencia, dándose la vuelta para mirarla directamente.

Meiko arqueó las cejas, algo mosqueada por la actitud tan silenciosa que presentaba Hikaru. Hikaru la observó con detenimiento. Si él era igual que su padre, Meiko era igual que su madre. Sus ojos blanco azulados, su larga melena oscura recogida en una trenza, su sonrisa pícara y su porte autoritario. Era increíble que fuesen mellizos, pues no se parecían ni física ni mentalmente.

-Bueno, señor de piedra, yo voy a bajar. –Comentó Meiko, sin sorprenderse demasiado de encontrar a Hikaru con aquel estado de ánimo.

Hikaru dejó de pensar en aquello, y decidió seguir a su hermana. Bajando las escaleras que daban al recibidor, allí se encontraba él. Alto, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al máximo al ver a Hikaru. Meiko, que ya le había visto antes, le cogió su capa para colgársela en un perchero en la entrada.

-Hikaru… ¿Qué tal?

-Hola, papá. –Respondió el aludido, con una frialdad apoteósica. –Tres meses. Hace tres meses que no sabemos nada de ti, ¿y me preguntas a ver qué tal?

-Estaba en una misión especial…

-Sí, sí. Todo lo relacionado contigo es especial. –Dijo Hikaru con el ceño fruncido.

Su madre lo miró furibunda.

-Hikaru, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No se puede ir así por la vida. ¿Acaso no ves la gran labor que hace tu padre? –Dijo su madre, tensa.

-Me gustaría de vez en cuando que también fuera un padre y no un "gran trabajador"

-Basta. –Dijo ella, entornando los ojos. –A tu cuarto. Ya. Estás castigado.

Hikaru soltó un resoplido despectivo.

-Menuda novedad. –Hikaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Hikaru. –La voz grave de su padre lo detuvo. Hikaru se dio la vuelta. –Yo nunca he tenido un padre ni una madre, nadie que me cuidara y me diera cobijo. –Hizo una breve pausa.- Me gustaría que reflexionaras sobre esto.

Con la boca seca, no pudo aguantar la intensa mirada de su padre. Asintiendo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

-Ese carácter rebelde lo ha heredado de ti. –Comentó Hinata, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te he echado de menos, Hinata. –Y se fundió en un gran abrazo, que vino acompañado por un largo beso.

Para entonces, Meiko ya había huido, pues verles a sus padres tonteando de aquella manera la ponía enferma.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Mi salvación! –Dijo Meiko al encontrarse con su hermano pequeño, que, con una onza de chocolate en la boca, miraba con cierto secretismo a Meiko. Jiraiya le indicó, con un dedo en los labios, que guardara silencio.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? –Preguntó en susurros Jiraiya, mostrándole una tableta de chocolate.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo ella, cogiendo un trozo. – ¿Mamá sabe que has comido…?

-No. –Jiraiya le tapó la boca para que no siguiese hablando. –Vienen.

Jiraiya escondió el chocolate en un cajón de la cocina, y le hizo señas a Meiko para que se fuera disimulando. Naruto hizo acto de presencia, y al ver a Jiraiya, empezó a exclamar, poseído por la emoción.

-¡El pequeño Jiraiya ya se hace mayor! ¡Mírate! ¡Si estás hecho todo un hombre!

-Lo sé. –Dijo él, convencido y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –He aprendido una nueva técnica.

-¿En serio? Muéstramela.

Jiraiya puso cara de concentración:

-¡Sexy no jutsu!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias por comentar Temari del desierto y . Me temo que hasta el capitulo 5 no salen más personajes de los mencionados,… pero en seguida publico ;)**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-Cuando decías que tenía problemas con la puntualidad no creía que llegasen hasta semejante extremo. –Comentó Hikaru, tumbado sobre la hierba.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario. Meiko tarareaba una canción desconocida y Hayate jugaba con uno de sus bichos.

-Qué asco. –No pudo evitar decir Meiko al ver los bichos de Hayate.

-Pues no deberían dártelo, puesto que en el sitio donde te encuentras hay bastantes. –Dijo él, sin ofenderse en absoluto por el desagradable comentario de Meiko.

-No me lo recuerdes. –Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

-Por cierto Meiko, ¿Cómo sabías que veníamos a entrenar aquí? –Dijo Hikaru intrigado.

-Papá a veces me cuenta anécdotas de cuando tenía nuestra edad.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué conmovedor. –Dijo Hikaru con ironía.

-Pues son cosas muy interesantes. Deberías escucharlo de vez en cuando. –Opinó Meiko, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –Dijo Hikaru, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Está claro, no? Que eres un mal hijo. –Intervino Hayate con malicia.

Hikaru hizo un amago de ir a pegarle, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de desafío de los ojos de Hayate. No debía caer en trampas estúpidas.

-Mejor que no te metas en esto, o podrías salir malparado, Hayate-kun. –Dijo Meiko.

-Pues si es así, ¿Qué te cuenta? –Dijo Hikaru, calmándose.

-Su profesor era Kakashi-sensei y tenía dos compañeros; una chica y un chico. No me dijo los nombres, pero guardaba un recuerdo muy especial de ellos. –Meiko se mordió el labio inferior.

Hikaru, al darse cuenta de que Meiko le estaba ocultando información, se incorporó sobre la hierba, hasta quedar sentado y le dijo, con algo de intriga:

-Meiko cuéntame lo que sepas. El pasado de papá no suele ser uno de los temas preferidos de la mesa.

-Lo sé. –Meiko miró hacia arriba, como si estuviese pensando en la forma más delicada de decirlo. –Cuando me lo dijo fue… hace tres meses y medio. El día que llegó empapado a casa, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí. Estaba muy serio, y muy callado. –Dijo Hikaru.

-Pues me dijo que había ido a visitar a sus mejores amigos. –Ella hizo una breve pausa. –Al cementerio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Hikaru algo asustado.

-Sus mejores amigos murieron en la Gran Guerra. –Meiko contuvo las lágrimas. –Debió de sucederles algo terrible, porque cuando me lo dijo, papá estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hikaru no pudo evitar mirar a Hayate y a Meiko. ¿Cuántos de ellos regresarían de sus misiones, dado que la vida del ninja era tan sacrificada y tan arriesgada? Hayate se removió incómodo en su sitio y Meiko se dio la vuelta. Ellos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-¡Buenos días chicos! –Era Kakashi-sensei, que había llegado en el momento oportuno. –Llego un poco tarde, ¿no?

-¡Justo a tiempo! –Dijo Meiko, deseando cambiar de tema.

-Pero qué caras más largas tenéis. ¿Ha pasado algo? –Dijo Kakashi-sensei preocupado.

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar. –Dijo Hikaru, levántandose con Hayate.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un canguro contratado por tu padre?

-Da igual lo que yo piense. Comencemos con el entrenamiento. –Dijo Hikaru, entornando los ojos y mirando fijamente a Kakashi-sensei.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo él asintiendo. –Para empezar esto no se trata de un entrenamiento, sino de una prueba. La prueba de los cascabeles. –Enseñó dos cascabeles. –Para pasarla tenéis que conseguir los dos cascabeles. Uno de vosotros no pasará la prueba y entonces,… esa persona tendrá que volver a la Academia e intentarlo el próximo año. Y encima, lo ataré a uno de esos troncos mientras ve como los demás comen.

-Es verdad. Tenemos hambre. ¿Nos dijiste que no desayunáramos porque…? –Empezó Hayate.

-Porque ese es el premio de pasar la prueba. Comer. –Kakashi-sensei sonrió, a pesar de que no se podía ver su sonrisa porque tenía tapada la boca. –Lo de que ibais a vomitar sólo era una mentirijilla.

Meiko y Hayate ahogaron un grito, como si lo que había hecho Kakashi-sensei fuera abominable.

-Qué típico. –Dijo Hikaru en voz alta. Había algo en la expresión de Hikaru que inquietaba de sobremanera a Kakashi. Kakashi notó que algo se movía a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta, con el kunai en alto. Atravesó limpiamente esa figura, generando un humo. Había sido una copia de Hikaru. Para cuando Kakashi se dio la vuelta, Hikaru se acercaba peligrosamente a los cascabeles…

Kakashi, haciendo gala de unos ágiles movimientos, maniobró para que el kunai que llevaba Hikaru apuntara la propia cabeza de éste.

-Acabo de tener un dèja vu. –Comentó Kakashi.

Qué rápido. pensó Hikaru. Este tío no se anda con miramientos. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

-Todavía no he dicho que empecemos. –Dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Hayate y Meiko estaban mirando la escena estupefactos. Era muy rápido, y para lo viejo que era, aquello era increíble.

-Para conseguir los cascabeles no dudéis en ir a matarme. –Continuó Kakashi-sensei.

Meiko y Hikaru asintieron enérgicamente.

-Eeemm, ¿Profesor? Yo tengo un problema con eso… Si le matamos iremos a la cárcel, ¿no? –Dijo Hayate, algo asustado. –Además, no sé si podría soportar el cargo de conciencia…

-¿Pero de verdad eres tan idiota? –Le preguntó Hikaru que todavía seguía en aquella postura.

-No, no. Lo que dice tiene mucho sentido. –Dijo Kakashi-sensei, pensativo. – ¡Ya lo tengo! Intentad mutilarme o hacerme heridas graves, y decid que ha sido un accidente. Además estar unos días en cama no me vendría nada mal. ¿Te parece bien, Hayate-kun?

-¿¡Por dios, podéis dejar de actuar como si fuerais estúpidos y ser verdaderos ninjas! –Vociferó Hikaru a los cuatro vientos.

-Habló el que está apuntándose con un kunai a la cabeza. –Dijo Hayate, a lo que Meiko se rió con ganas. –No hay problema. Además, como usted es viejo cortarle un brazo no debería ser muy doloroso. Mi conciencia ya estaría tranquila.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea viejo con el dolor? –Preguntó Hikaru, exasperado. –Meiko, dame la razón.

-A mí no me metas en esto. –Rió Meiko.

-Ya que este asunto está resuelto, ¡Que dé comienzo la prueba! –Dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Todos se fueron a ocultarse, pero Hikaru decidió seguir a Meiko.

-Meiko deberíamos trazar un plan. –Le instó a su hermana.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a colaborar contigo? –Le espetó Meiko.

-Juntos tendríamos más posibilidades de coger los cascabeles y así nos los distribuiríamos y pasaríamos la prueba. –Dijo Hikaru con un tono de persuasión.

-Es una buena idea. Pero, ¿Y Hayate-kun?

-¿Ese panoli? Que se las arregle como pueda. Además, si no es capaz de matar, no le veo mucho futuro como ninja. –Argumentó Hikaru.

-¿Y tú? ¿Serías capaz de matar? –Le preguntó Meiko, inquisitiva.

Sin pestañear, sin dudarlo siquiera, un rotundo sí fue la respuesta de Hikaru, que dejó sin aliento y sin palabras a Meiko. Meiko miró a su hermano como si lo hiciera por primera vez, sin alcanzar a comprender sus propios sentimientos al respecto. ¿Si Hikaru hubiese contestado que no, ella hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera? ¿Se habría asustado de su respuesta? Era evidente que no.

-De todos modos, no me parece bien que le hagamos esto a Hayate-kun. Es muy simpático.

-¿Has perdido el juicio, hermanita? Hayate-kun es un memo que tiene miedo de pisar una hormiga. –Él la miró con severidad. –Además, sólo hay dos cascabeles. De ningún modo podríamos unirnos con él.

-Tienes razón. ¿Algún plan en mente,… hermanito? –Dijo Meiko imitándole.

-Para tu suerte, sí. He pensado en algo que quizás puede funcionar. –Meiko alzó una ceja ante la seguridad que presentaba su hermano. –Bueno, en realidad hay más probabilidades de fallar de que funcione.

-Eso está mejor.

Hayate se escondió tras la maleza, y miró un bicho que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Extendió un brazo y el bicho se apoyó en la palma de su mano. Se acercó el bicho a la cara, y con la mano libre, tocó con la yema de los dedos al insecto. Un torrente de información atravesó su mente. Hayate sonrió. Así que Meiko y Hikaru iban a estar juntos. Otra información apareció en sus pensamientos. Hayate se retiró apresuradamente de aquel lugar, y un kunai dirigido hacia aquella dirección estuvo a punto de darle.

Kakashi-sensei le había encontrado. Y había estado a punto de darle. Lo peor de todo es que ese kunai, ahora clavado en un árbol, iba dirigido con una exactitud perturbadora hacia su corazón. Hayate corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Kakashi-sensei había estado a punto de matarle.

De pronto, el bosque comenzó a oscurecerse y una figura tenue comenzó a acercarse a él. Era Meiko, y tenía el cuerpo atravesado por muchos kunais.

-¡Meiko-san! –Gritó Hayate, iba a ir en su ayuda, pero algo le detuvo. ¿Era o no era una alucinación? Se quedó paralizado, mientras aquella Meiko se iba acercando lentamente. De pronto dejó de arrastrarse, y se quedó inerte sobre el suelo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Meiko-san! –Sus gritos hacían eco en el bosque. De pronto algo le golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

-¿Has oído eso? –Dijo Meiko, asustada.

-Mmm, ¿Qué?

-Me ha parecido oír un grito. –Dijo ésta, aferrando un kunai en su mano derecha.

-Igual te estás volviendo loca. –Comentó Hikaru entre dientes.

-¡Q… !- Empezó ella, pero Hikaru le interrumpió chistándole.

Indicó a Meiko que se acercara donde él estaba, y desde allí observaron a Kakashi, que llevaba un bulto en la espalda. Era Hayate.

-El palurdo ha caído, menuda novedad. –Dijo Hikaru.

Kakashi se paró un momento, todavía cargando con Hayate. Los dos hermanos contuvieron el aliento. No podía haberles oído, estaban demasiado lejos. Hikaru le indicó a su hermana para que se movieran sigilosamente de aquel sitio. Pensándolo bien, puede que Kakashi ya supiera donde se encontraban así que trasladarse podía ser una buena idea para salir de ese apuro.

Empezaron a irse de aquel lugar, sin dejar de observar todos los movimientos de Kakashi, que estaba en el claro atando a Hayate al tronco.

-Ya sé de alguien que no va a comer. –Dijo maliciosamente Hikaru, y Meiko le miró alarmada. No podía creer que su hermano fuese tan tonto. No debían hablar porque con toda probabilidad, puede que Kakashi, con su sentido ultrasensorial, localizase su situación. Hikaru le pidió perdón, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Meiko volvió la mirada hacia el claro. Kakashi-sensei no estaba ahí, sólo Hayate, atado al tronco.

-Salgamos al claro, ¡Ya! –Le ordenó Meiko.

-Seremos presa fácil, pero vale. –Dijo Hikaru resentido.

-Lo seremos aún más si nos quedamos aquí. –Y diciendo esto, ambos salieron al claro, encontrándose desprotegidos. Hayate los miró suplicante, y Meiko se apresuró a desatarle. Hayate tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza, una brecha en la ceja, por donde brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

-Gracias, Meiko-san. –Meiko levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verde brillante. Le cortó las cuerdas con un kunai, y enrojeció levemente cuando bajó la mirada al rasgar las cuerdas.

-No hay de qué, Hayate-kun.

-Oye, ¿os importaría venir aquí un momento? –Dijo Hikaru. –He encontrado algo interesante.

Meiko se acercó a donde él estaba, en cierto modo, alegre por dejar atrás aquel momento bochornoso con Hayate. Éste se acercó también y los dos vieron a lo que se refería Hikaru. Había un cascabel en el suelo, al lado de un árbol.

-No lo cojas. –Le advirtió Hayate.

-No lo iba a coger. –Le respondió Hikaru, arrugando la frente.

-Es una trampa tan clara… me sorprende que Kakashi-sensei recurra a algo así. –Comentó Meiko para sí. –Puede que sea demasiado evidente. Puede que no haya trampa.

-Está claro que nos considera unos idiotas. –Dijo Hikaru. –Aunque visto lo visto, no me extrañaría demasiado. –Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Hayate.

-¡Ya vale! Deberíamos concentrarnos en conseguir los cascabeles. –Dijo Meiko.

-Sólo hay que esperar que venga Kakashi-sensei. Juntos somos más fuertes, así que se lo pensará dos veces al atacar. –Dijo Hayate.

-Kakashi-sensei está aquí. No parece que se lo haya replanteado. –Afirmó Hikaru.

Y era cierto. Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí, detenido, mirándolos. Estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y encima sonríe, con la avería que me ha hecho? –Preguntó Hayate, rencoroso.

-No seas quejica, que tampoco es para tanto. –Le espetó Hikaru. –Además, un ninja debe estar preparado para eso. Basta de charla. Hay que pelear.

-Sí, debemos hacerle frente. –Dijo Meiko. –Estoy harta de esconderme. ¿Qué dices tú, Hayate-kun?

-Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. –Dijo Hayate.

-Eres repugnante, ¿Lo sabías? –Dijo Hikaru. –Atacaré de frente, Meiko, tú me guardarás las espaldas y Hayate-kun… tu harás algo con tus bichos. Échale imaginación. Pues bien, ¡A la carga!

Hikaru corrió al encuentro de Kakashi, que lo esperaba con el kunai en alto. Intentó golpearle en el costado, pero se lo estaba esperando, y lo esquivó con insultante facilidad. Hikaru tentó a la suerte con su segundo intento, una patada que llevaba mucha fuerza y estaba dirigida al cuello de Kakashi-sensei. Esta vez Kakashi le había agarrado el pie, y con una inusitada fuerza comenzó a apretar su tobillo. Hikaru estaba algo asustado, ¿Acaso le iba a romper el tobillo?

Pero entonces apareció Meiko, rodeada de Chakra en las yemas de sus dedos. Intentó dar a uno de sus puntos del Chakra, porque Kakashi estaba ocupado en parar las embestidas de Hikaru, pero éste pudo apartarse a tiempo. Kakashi-sensei parecía nervioso. Hikaru comenzó a sentirse eufórico, puesto que Kakashi no era invencible, ¡Para nada! Entre su hermana y él conseguían que no atacase en ningún momento. Ese júbilo se fue apoderando de él, y para cuando se dio cuenta, volvía a atacar a Kakashi-sensei, pero esta vez con una mayor seguridad. Hikaru se sorprendió aquella vez porque leía perfectamente los movimientos de Kakashi. Esquivaba con facilidad los ataques y contraatacaba con una fuerza que Hikaru desconocía poseer, y detrás de él estaba Meiko, con los brazos en alto, dispuesta a cortar sus flujos de Chakra.

De pronto una horda de insectos aparecieron en el cielo y fueron directos a donde estaba situado Kakashi-sensei. Hikaru aprovechó el desconcierto de su oponente y hundió el kunai en su pecho, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, sólo se lo había clavado a un tronco de un árbol. Kakashi-sensei había utilizado la técnica de sustitución.

Hikaru fue al encuentro de los otros dos y les dijo:

-Eso ha estado genial, chicos. –Hikaru tenía gran habilidad para el liderazgo. –Ahora, ¡En guardia!

Los tres formaron un triángulo para que pudiesen ver todos los ángulos. Una bruma comenzó a quitarles la visión.

-¡Mierda! –Dijo Hayate. –Esto nos separará. Es una técnica suya.

La niebla se hizo tan espesa que, tal y como vaticinaba Hayate, terminaron separándose. Y Kakashi fue uno por uno, derrotándoles hasta quedar exhaustos. De repente un timbre sonó, parecido a un despertador.

-¿Había un tiempo límite? –Dijo Meiko, tumbada en el suelo, con el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Hikaru estaba a su derecha, y su aspecto no era mucho mejor. Hayate, a su izquierda, se curaba las heridas con un ungüento.

Kakashi-sensei se acercó a ellos, y se puso una mano en la nuca.

-Se me olvidó comentároslo, ibais a contrarreloj. –Y se rió secamente. Se acercó a Hayate y lo cogió en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo éste revolviéndose.

Kakashi lo llevó hasta el tronco y lo envolvió entre cuerdas. Hayate seguía revolviéndose, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Hikaru, con una sonrisa en su rostro, observó el proceso con una siniestra satisfacción. Meiko miraba algo molesta a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Por qué lo ata?

-Porque es el único que ha caído en una trampa de las que os he puesto. –Suspiró decepcionado y miró a Hikaru. –Esperaba que fueras tú el que estuviera atado al tronco, pero entonces sería demasiada casualidad, ¿No?

-¿Y por qué esperabas eso? –Dijo Hikaru.

-Porque tu padre estuvo atado al tronco.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Meiko sorprendida. –Papá era un paquete total…

Hayate carraspeó.

-Sin ofender. –Se apresuró a añadir Meiko.

-Bueno chicos, tomad las comidas. –Les dijo Kakashi-sensei. –Pero estáis suspendidos.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Dijeron los tres.

-Sí. Os veo inexpertos sobre el campo, y aunque habéis intentado trabajar en equipo, no ha sido suficiente.

-¡Pero qué basura es esa! –Exclamó Hikaru. -¿Usted tiene ojos o qué? ¿No ha visto la paliza que le hemos dado antes?

-¿Qué paliza? Yo no estoy lleno de cardenales, a diferencia de vosotros. –Kakashi se dio la vuelta para irse. –Por cierto, si compartís vuestras comidas con Hayate-kun, me encargaré personalmente de que no volváis a ser ninjas nunca más.

Estupefactos, observaron como Kakashi desaparecía de allí.

-Vaya derrota más amarga. –Dijo Hayate.

-Pues sí. ¿Quieres un poco? –Dijo Hikaru ofreciéndole comida.

-¿Estás loco? –Le preguntó Hayate.

-Un poco, pero te veo ahí, famélico. Seguro que ni se da cuenta, en serio. –Le convenció Hikaru.

Así pues los tres fueron comiendo, Meiko también le ofreció su comida dado que ella se llenaba en seguida. Al final los tres acabaron a gusto con sus estómagos llenos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –Una voz atronadora, tras una bruma gris les inquietó profundamente. Kakashi-sensei se había enterado.

Los tres se asustaron y miraron a Kakashi-sensei como si el final de sus vidas se acercara.

-Le… hemos dado un poco de nuestra comida. –Consiguió articular Hikaru. -¿Somos un equipo, no?

-Yo también le he dado, ¡Y lo haría de nuevo si hiciera falta!- Dijo Meiko con aplomo.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Y yo he comido!

-Eso es evidente. –Dijo Hikaru arrugando la nariz.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

-¡Toma ya! –Exclamó Hikaru, entusiasta. -¡Hemos aprobado!

-En el fondo lo hicimos bastante bien, ¿No? –Argumentó Meiko. –Él sólo ha sido un poco quisquilloso.

-De todos modos, yo creo que estaba impresionado. Debemos de haberle dado muy buenas expectativas. –Dijo Hayate, sonriendo.

Los tres estaban andando por las calles de Konoha, hablando sin cesar.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese intento de patada que le di a Kakashi? Creía que iba a romperme el tobillo. –Dijo Hikaru.

-¿Y de cómo se cambió al tronco? –Rió Meiko. –Por cierto, Hayate-kun, ¿Cuál fue la trampa esa en la que caíste?

Hayate dio un respingo. Las imágenes de Meiko acuchillada, al borde de la muerte lo atormentaron una vez más.

-Fue una estupidez, no tiene importancia.

-Debió de ser muy patético. –Dijo Hikaru con malicia. Meiko le golpeó en el brazo.

-Ya vale, ¿No?

-Hemos llegado. –Interrumpió Hayate, alegre de cambiar de tema. El Ichiraku Ramen seguía siendo un establecimiento de moda, especialmente entre los jóvenes. Se había ampliado bastante, dado que la barra alcanzaba varios metros de longitud y detrás de ella estaban varios camareros haciendo los platos. Hayate se sentó en uno de los sitios, a su lado se sentó Meiko, y Hikaru, ya sentado, pidió a una camarera cercana que les pusiera tres boles de ramen.

-¡Oye! No nos has dejado ni elegir. –Le espetó Meiko.

-Si vienes al Ichiraku Ramen es obligatorio tomar ramen. –Dijo él con convicción.

Meiko refunfuñó. Hayate les dijo, interrumpiendo aquella discusión:

-Mirad quienes están allí. –Eran unos compañeros de su misma clase. -¿Creéis que habrán aprobado?

Meiko frunció los labios. Eran Nara Sayu, Hyuga Akemi y Fujiwara Raiko. El equipo 6, y los tres de ellos parecían muy contentos. Se sentaron cerca de ellos y los saludaron con el dorso de sus manos. Hikaru se acercó al grupo y les preguntó, con curiosidad:

-¿Qué tal la prueba?

-¡Hemos aprobado, por supuesto! –Exclamó Raiko. –Por lo que veo, vosotros también.

-Sí, primo, nosotros hemos aprobado, ¡Y con creces! –Dijo Hikaru dirigiéndose a Raiko. Los padres de Raiko, Sai y Hannabi, cuando recibieran la noticia se pondrían muy contentos.

-¿Quieres dejar de alardear por ahí? –Meiko se había unido al grupo junto con Hayate. –Hola chicos, me alegro de veros.

Sayu y Akemi sonrieron y Raiko la miró intensamente, mirada que sólo percibió Meiko.

-¿Ha sido muy difícil? La nuestra ha sido… en fin, horrible. –Dijo Sayu.

-Pero eso ya no importa. –Dijo Hikaru. –Queda todavía la ceremonia de iniciación. ¿Vosotras ya tenéis vestido?

Sayu negó con la cabeza y Meiko asintió, con firmeza:

-Yo sí tengo. Los chicos iréis con el esmoquin de siempre, ¿No?

-Claro. –Intervino Akemi. –Siempre me ha parecido que esta ceremonia ha estado un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si es la ocasión perfecta para… -Hikaru sonrió tontamente dejando aquella frase en el aire. Él miró de reojo a Sayu, pero ella no le hizo ni caso. Parecía más interesada en mirarse las uñas.

-Independientemente de eso, digo. –Intentó explicarse Akemi. -¿Qué celebramos exactamente? ¿Qué empezamos los exámenes Chuunin?

-¡Evidentemente! Akemi, esto significa la ruptura con la Academia, que ya nos hacemos mayores. –Dijo Meiko.

Tras estas palabras tan rotundas, la camarera llegó con los platos y todos se pusieron a comer. Meiko observó con fijeza a Raiko y éste correspondió a su mirada. Parecían tener una conversación silenciosa. Hikaru por su parte, se puso al lado de Sayu. Éste miró a Akemi, y Akemi le hizo una señal aprobatoria con los pulgares hacia arriba. Hayate se sintió fuera de lugar. Aquel grupo tan selecto eran amigos de toda la vida y él se sentía un extraño entre ellos, y, antes su sorpresa, Akemi se mostró muy amable con él y en seguida entablaron una conversación.

-El hijo de Shino, ¿Eh? Papá suele hablar muy bien de él. Trabajan juntos muy a menudo. –Dijo Akemi.

-Sí, él siempre me ha dicho que Hyuga Neji ha sido siempre un ninja de élite y muy bueno en lo que hace. –Dijo Hayate. –De algún modo eres pariente de Meiko, ¿No?

-Sí, soy su primo segundo. Pero Raiko-kun es su primo. –Akemi sonrió. –Estamos todos relacionados.

-Ya veo. –Hayate miró a Meiko durante un rato, y como ella charlaba animadamente con Raiko. Hayate bajó la mirada a su plato y siguió comiendo, sin ninguna palabra.

En el otro extremo, sin embargo, se estaba desarrollando una situación bien distinta. Hikaru le sirvió un poco de agua a Sayu.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, Sayu-chan? –Sonrió Hikaru. –Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Ayer estuvimos hablando. –Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Ya bueno,… -Hikaru se tocó nerviosamente el pelo. –No controlo muy bien la noción del tiempo.

-Eso tiene sentido. Por eso eres todo un desastre. –Dijo Sayu fríamente.

-¡Sayu-chan! Eres muy mala conmigo.

Sayu sonrió y Hikaru sintió como se derretía.

-Se me da bien serlo. ¿Tú eres un chico malo, Hikaru-kun? –Le preguntó Sayu con una expresión indescifrable.

-Bueno, y-yo,… n-no sé. –Replicó nervioso. –Supongo que sí.

-¿Ah, sí? A mí siempre me han gustado los chicos buenos, ya sabes, los que llevan gafas y se esconden detrás de una pila de libros.

-¡Pues entonces lo seré! –Soltó Hikaru, y Sayu rió. Hikaru tuvo ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-Eres muy gracioso, Hikaru-kun.

Él enrojeció hasta la punta de la raíz.

-Meiko-san, es todo un placer hablar contigo. –Dijo Raiko. –Eres la persona que mejor me conoce, ¿Lo sabes?

-Me acuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos al escondite. Tú fingías no verme para que nos tocase juntos escondernos. –Meiko sonrió. –Pero ya no somos niños, Raiko.

-Lo sé. Pero… -Raiko cortó sus palabras y le dio disimuladamente un papel por debajo de la mesa. Meiko aguantó las ganas de mirarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

La comida terminó y los amigos se despidieron.

-Meiko, ¿Nos vamos a casa? –Le preguntó su hermano.

-Yo no. Voy a dar una vuelta y llegaré a casa un poco más tarde.

Hikaru asintió y con las manos en la nuca se alejó de allí, pero Hayate miró a Meiko con una expresión extraña.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe en ese paseo? –Le preguntó Hayate, a lo que Meiko se negó con gentileza. Hayate asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

Una vez los otros se despidieron y se fueron, Meiko aprovechó para mirar el contenido del papel. En él, con una letra irregular y hecha a prisas decía:

"En el parque de cuando éramos pequeños, después de comer"

Meiko rompió el papel en mil pedazos y con una enigmática sonrisa comenzó a andar por las calles, con una seguridad perturbadora. Se dirigía a un parque, destartalado y lleno de pinturas.

Cuando llegó, allí estaba Raiko, sonriente, subido a un columpio.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías. –Dijo él.

-Sí. Yo también. Pero cambié de opinión. –Meiko se acercó a donde él estaba, y éste se levantó del columpio y cogió el rostro de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir ni una palabra. El se acercó al rostro de ella y sus labios se encontraron, y se besaron como dos amantes que tienen que mantener en secreto el lazo que los une: apasionadamente.

Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por otra persona. Esa persona los miraba entristecido desde detrás de un árbol. Al instante se apoyó contra el árbol y miró al cielo, con cierto desaliento. Era Hayate.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Hikaru llegó a casa, cansado. La puerta corredera del salón estaba cerrada. Eso sólo le sugería una cosa. Su padre estaría hablando con alguien. Intrigado, acercó la oreja a la puerta y oyó una conversación entre dos hombres.

-Sí, han aprobado. –Dijo una voz que a Hikaru le sonó familiar. Era la voz de Kakashi. –Naruto-sama, de todos modos,… estoy ciertamente preocupado.

-¿Pues? ¿Acaso no has dicho que los dos tienen un potencial enorme? ¿Eso no es bueno?

-Es por Hikaru. –Dijo Kakashi. –Es brillante, pero no duda en atacar. Es muy impulsivo y eso me preocupa.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? No te preocupes Kakashi, Hikaru madurará con el tiempo.

Hikaru se sonrió. Oír que su padre hablaba bien de él le sentaba como si hubiese ganado una medalla o algo así.

-No es sólo por eso. –Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué más?

-Hikaru posee el poder del Sharingan.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó Naruto, asustado.

-Al parecer el Sharingan viene del clan Hyuga, sólo es una rama más perfeccionada en el ámbito de batalla. La mezcla de un Jinchuuriki con uno del clan del Hyuga da creación al Sharingan. –Kakashi suspiró. –Es la única explicación posible.

-Pero sí es así, ¿Por qué Meiko no lo tiene?

-La genética es engañosa y puede que, con toda seguridad, haya heredado el Byakugan de su madre. Y todavía es pronto para determinar cómo será Jiraiya.

Una pausa donde seguramente Naruto cavilaba puso nervioso a Hikaru. ¿Qué era eso del Sharingan? No debía ser bueno, puesto que generaba preocupación a su padre.

-Te recuerdo que los poseedores del Sharingan han hecho más mal que bien. Si no, mira el último de su estirpe,…

-Los últimos, querrás decir. Madara y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Y quién es peor? –Kakashi parecía frenético. –Veo tanto en común en Hikaru con Sasuke, pero, a la vez se parece tanto a ti. Además, ¿Qué diría la gente cuando viera que el propio hijo del Akage tiene el Sharingan? La gente se inquietaría, hablarían sobre ello, se desataría la incertidumbre.

-Tú también posees el Sharingan. –Dijo Naruto, resentido.

-Pero nadie lo sabe, sólo los más cercanos. Y está el hecho de que no nací con él. –Kakashi hizo una breve pausa. –Lo más seguro sería…, no, perdona, he pensado una estupidez.

-Dime, Kakashi. Cualquier cosa a aportar servirá.

-La única solución que se me ocurre es abominable e inmoral. Matarlo daría fin a los problemas, pero…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Sugerir matar a mi propio hijo es una traición! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡FUERA!–Dijo Naruto, vehemente.

Hikaru se olvidó de respirar por un momento. Se alejó de la puerta y se encaminó a la entrada. Salió al exterior, y con el corazón desbocado comenzó a correr. Los ojos se le empañaban en lágrimas, y las zancadas se hacían más pronunciadas. Sintió su respiración agitada, sus pensamientos se desordenaban entre sí, y siguió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Alterado como estaba no fue consciente de que alguien le había agarrado el brazo. Hikaru se giró bruscamente y allí estaba Sayu, asiéndole el brazo:

-Hikaru, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, de verdad. Sólo necesito estar solo. –Se desasió del brazo de Sayu y siguió corriendo. Sayu lo observó con preocupación, pero poco más tarde, esa expresión se le desvaneció y se encogió de hombros.

Hikaru siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las afueras de la villa, adentrándose en un frondoso bosque. Comenzó a subir una montaña empinada, y al llegar a una superficie medianamente llana, miró a su alrededor. Estaba muy confuso, nada parecía claro. ¿Por qué debía sucederle eso a él? ¿Ser poseedor del Sharingan lo convertía en un… monstruo? Hikaru se sentía más sólo que nunca, pues nadie podía comprender lo que pasaba dentro de él. Los últimos que habían tenido ese poder, Sasuke y Madara Uchiha, debían haber sido personas horribles, puesto que Kakashi parecía ligeramente asustado tras la mención de esos nombres. ¿Estaba destinado a ser tan malo como ellos? Esa pregunta lo martilleaba sin piedad.

Retrocedió unos pasos, y entonces notó como perdía el equilibrio. Hikaru, temeroso, intentó estabilizarse pero notó como el suelo se hundía a sus pies, y con un grito en el aire, Hikaru cayó en un oscuro agujero y perdió el sentido al instante.

-Alguien nos estaba escuchando a escondidas. –Le dijo Kakashi a Naruto.

-Lo sé. Perdona por haberte hablado así…, pero es que…

-No, tienes toda la razón. Pero eso que te he dicho es sólo el reflejo de lo que pensará la gente. –Dijo Kakashi. –Perdona por insinuar algo tan horrible.

-¿Quién puede habernos escuchado a escondidas? –Se preguntó Naruto.

-Probablemente, Hikaru o Meiko. Y dado que el destino suele ser intrincado e injusto, debe de haber sido Hikaru.

-Debe haber sido terrible para él descubrirlo de esta forma. Y descubrir que su profesor quiere matarlo. –Añadió Naruto, todavía mosqueado.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Pero por un momento, la mente me ha jugado una mala pasada. –Argumentó Kakashi, sintiéndose culpable.

-Necesito estar asolas, Kakashi. Tengo que pensar acerca de esto que me acabas de decir.

-Entiendo.

Sayu miró a Meiko con seriedad.

-Te lo digo en serio, Meiko-san. Hikaru parecía estar realmente mal.

-Quizás se ha mirado al espejo y se ha asustado de lo que ha visto. –Dijo Meiko riéndose. –No te preocupes Sayu-chan. Hikaru es fuerte.

-Si tú lo dices…

Meiko le miró de forma sospechosa.

-¿Te gusta Hikaru? Podría ayudarte.

Sayu, contrariada, la miró como si estuviese loca.

-¿Yo, con Hikaru? Imposible. Somos demasiado diferentes. Además está el hecho de…

-Sí lo sé. Hikaru es propiedad de Yurisa-chan.

Alguien les cogió por los hombros.

-¿Hablabais de mí? –Era Yurisa, con su perfecto pelo rubio, sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa radiante. En cierto modo se parecía a su madre, Yamanaka Ino, pero sus ojos eran los de su padre, Inuzuka Kiba.

-Así es, Yurisa-chan. –Dijo Meiko. -¿Cómo te van las cosas con Hikaru? Es que he oído por ahí… que tienes competencia.

-¿Sí? ¿Y debería preocuparme? –preguntó Yurisa ligeramente preocupada. –Hikaru es taaaaan mono…

-¿Te importaría no hablar así de mi hermano en mi presencia? Me resulta algo extraño…

Yurisa arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Meiko-san? ¿Algún chico en mente?

Raiko apareció en sus pensamientos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el largo beso que habían compartido aquella misma tarde…

-Nadie en particular.

-¿Y tú, Sayu-chan? –Dijo Yurisa sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pues no. Ningún chico me interesa especialmente.

-Vaya par de sosas. –No pudo evitar decir Yurisa. –Por suerte, yo tengo a Hikaru, que está como un queso.

-¡Te he dicho que pares de decir eso! –Dijo Meiko.

-Así que tienes envidia, ¿eh? No me extraña, encontrar a un cañón como tu hermano hoy en día está difícil. –Meiko apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. Yurisa le ponía de los nervios.

-Bueno, chicas, me tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Ya sabéis, para la Ceremonia de Iniciación. –Dijo Yurisa como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú y tu grupo habéis aprobado?

-Ajá. Ryo-kun, Otani-kun y yo somos invencibles. –Dijo Yurisa, sonriente. – ¡El equipo 4 mola!

-Lo que tú digas, Yurisa-chan. –Dijo Sayu.

-Bueno, ¡adiós sosainas! –Y Yurisa se fue, agitando su pelo de color del trigo.

-De verdad que no la soporto. –Dijo Meiko.

-Qué exagerada. –Le respondió Sayu. –En realidad es bastante maja.

-Siempre y cuando no hable de mi hermano.

Hinata le abrazó a Naruto, consciente del dolor que estaba atravesando éste. Naruto acarició su pelo y murmuró quedamente:

-La historia se repite, ¿No crees?

-No lo sé, yo no conocía tanto a… tu equipo.

-Ibas a decir a Sasuke, ¿No? –Naruto suspiró. –No puedo olvidar, Hinata, por más que lo intento los recuerdos me atormentan, y Sakura… -Naruto comenzó a temblar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. –Hinata le acarició la cara y Naruto se inclinó sobre ella para compartir un beso ansiado, un beso apasionado. Una vez se separaron, con las mejillas encendidas y las respiraciones agitadas, Naruto dijo:

-Hinata, si no fuera por ti, no sé cómo habría salido adelante.

-Lo habrías hecho, Naruto, porque tú nunca te rindes y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? –Dijo Naruto mientras le besaba en el cuello.

-Mejor que no me lo digas, no quiero llevarme sorpresas. –Dijo la otra riéndose.

-¿Están los niños en casa? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No, Jiraiya está con sus amigos y Meiko y Hikaru supongo que también, para celebrar que han aprobado.

-Estamos solos. –Dijo Naruto sonriendo, y mientras hablaban, subieron las escaleras que daban a su habitación y cerraron la puerta, ambos con unas sonrisas de complicidad en sus rostros y con las mejillas sonrosadas.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Las brigadas se organizaron y Naruto al frente de ellos les ordenó que buscaran en todas partes, sin distinción. Ellos asintieron y se fueron corriendo. Naruto sintió un déja vu. Había sucedido algo parecido, bueno igual algo más grave, con él y el pergamino prohibido. Naruto deseó hablar con su hijo, sólo para mostrarle su apoyo.

Hikaru se despertó dolido. Tenía las piernas magulladas, pues la caída había sido bastante grande. Al observar a su alrededor, vio algunas velas en aquella cueva y una especie de lecho. Alguien estaba viviendo allí abajo y por un instante sintió miedo pues ¿Qué clase de persona se refugia bajo tierra?

-Intruso, ¿Qué haces aquí? Más vale que salgas si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. –Dijo una voz áspera en la oscuridad

-Perdón, me he caído. No era mi intención. Ahora me voy. –Dijo Hikaru intentando subir por el agujero por el que había caído.

-¡Espera! –Dijo aquella voz. – ¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto?

-En realidad, no. Soy su hijo, Uzumaki Hikaru.

-Su hijo, ¿eh? Supongo que no sabrás la clase de persona que es tu padre, ¿No? –Aquella voz siniestra soltó una carcajada. –Tu padre ni siquiera es humano.

-¿Pero quién eres tú? Muéstrate. –Dijo Hikaru acercándose a la luz de la vela.

Bajo aquella luz un ser mitad blanco, mitad negro con una caparazón extraño rodeándole con pinchos se acercó allí.

-Mira quién habló. Tú sí que no eres humano. –Dijo Hikaru.

-Tu padre es un Jinchuuriki. En su interior se esconde un Biju, una bestia inmunda que casi acaba con Konoha. Aunque mi aspecto físico no sea del todo agradable, -Argumentó el ser. –yo no estuve a punto de destruir una ciudad entera.

Por alguna razón, supo que aquel hombre decía la verdad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Hikaru.

-Mi nombre es Zetsu, y soy un caído de la guerra. Estaba en el bando contrario a tu padre, ¿Sabes? Y probablemente soy de los pocos supervivientes para contarlo. La Gran Guerra fue… muy sangrienta. –Zetsu chasqueó la lengua. –Y tu padre fue especialmente sanguinario. Tras la guerra, nosotros fuimos exterminados y perseguidos. Es lo que tiene estar en el bando perdedor.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre fue un sanguinario? ¡Pero si todo el mundo lo llama héroe!

-¡Pues claro! Porque los que siguen vivos eran los de su bando. –Dijo Zetsu. –Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, además, se trata de tu padre. Estoy seguro de que no querrías manchar la imagen que tienes de él.

-¡Yo y mi padre no nos llevamos bien! –Explotó Hikaru. –Hace poco me he enterado de que me considera un monstruo…

-Qué gran contradicción, ¿No?

-¡Dímelo a mí! –Hikaru se sintió alegre de poder hablar de eso con alguien, aunque fuese un desconocido.

-¿Y por qué te considera un monstruo? –Preguntó Zetsu, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Porque tengo el Sharingan.

Zetsu lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿Lo tienes? –Hikaru asintió.- ¡Eres muy afortunado, entonces! Es un gran poder y sólo cae en manos de algunas personas privilegiadas.

Hikaru sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

-Mi padre decía todo lo contrario.

Zetsu puso una cara de circunstancias.

-Normal. Él mató al último de ellos. Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Pero quién era exactamente ese Sasuke? –Preguntó Hikaru con intriga.

-Aunque parezca mentira, era su mejor amigo. –Dijo Zetsu.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Sasuke era muy poderoso, y por eso suponía una amenaza para la villa, así que lo mató. –Zetsu hizo una breve pausa. –A sangre fría. Tu padre no es quien dice ser. Pregúntale sobre la Gran Guerra y no te querrá responder. Ese asesinato le avergüenza.

-Lo haré.

-Tienes que volver, te echarán en falta. Ha sido un placer conocerte. –Zetsu lo miró con amabilidad. –Si quieres saber más cosas acerca del Sharingan, estoy aquí. Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa.

-Dime. –Dijo Hikaru.

-No debes decirle a nadie de mi existencia. En teoría estoy muerto.

-¡Eso está hecho! –Dijo Hikaru con firmeza.

Fue entonces cuando Hikaru se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir por el agujero por el que había caído, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Zetsu por su parte, seguía en el mismo sitio y no había cambiado de postura. Sólo se apreció una diferencia en él. Una sonrisa siniestra atravesaba su rostro y, una vez que vio que Hikaru se había marchado, prorrumpió en carcajadas. Su risa hizo eco en la cueva, una risa que estremecería a cualquiera.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

-Tenemos a Hikaru, Naruto-sama.

-Bien, traédmelo. –Dijo Naruto.

Hikaru, agarrado por dos ninjas fue llevado a donde Naruto, que lo observó con preocupación.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –preguntó Hikaru mirando a su padre.

-¿Desapareces sin más? Puede que alguien te hubiera secuestrado. –Dijo Naruto. –Dejadnos solos, por favor.-Los dos ninjas cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Secuestrarme? –Dijo Hikaru. – ¡Me había ido porque creía que Kakashi-sensei quería matarme!

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Pues me incumbía bastante, ¿No crees?-Dijo Hikaru enfadado.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Le preguntó Naruto, tenso. Vio las magulladuras de Hikaru y que estaba manchado de tierra.

-Salí corriendo de aquí porque no soporto esto. No soporto tantas cosas ocultas, tanto secretismo. –Dijo Hikaru. –Dime una cosa, ¿Qué ocurrió en la Gran Guerra? ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

Ante el silencio de Naruto, Hikaru recordó las palabras de Zetsu: _Tu padre no es quien dice ser. Pregúntale sobre la Gran Guerra y no te querrá responder. Ese asesinato le avergüenza_.

-Eso no viene al caso. –Dijo Naruto tras un largo silencio.

-¿Cómo que no viene al caso? ¡Me pides que sea sincero contigo y tú no lo eres!

-¿Dónde has estado, Hikaru? ¡Dímelo ya! –Gritó Naruto levantándose de su silla.

Hikaru entornó los ojos.

-En el bosque, tratando de averiguar qué era el Sharingan, entrenándome. Me he caído varias veces. –Dijo con un tono monótono. Su mentira pareció tranquilizar a Naruto.

-Ve a casa, Hikaru. –Dijo Naruto en un tono de voz bajo. –Te acompañará un ninja que hay fuera.

Hikaru asintió mientras miraba con odio a su padre. En él sólo había mentiras y más mentiras, un pasado negro del que no se podía hablar. Hikaru llegó a la conclusión de que su padre era un cobarde. Un cobarde que no era capaz de decir la verdad.

Al salir se encontró con un ninja que tenía una cicatriz que le surcaba la nariz. Llevaba la bandana con orgullo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa nada más verle.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

En Hikaru se reflejó una mueca de odio y miró con asco a aquel hombre.

-Llévame a casa y punto. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

Éste, sorprendido ante aquel tratamiento, se recompuso en seguida, mientras iban caminando yendo a la salida del edificio donde trabajaba su padre:

-Mi nombre es Imuno Iruka. –Dijo él sonriendo. –Tú debes de ser Hikaru.

-Sí, sí. Ese es mi nombre. –Dijo éste sin interés.

Iruka le dijo, todavía sonriendo:

-Tu padre era también un chico conflictivo. Hacía muchas travesuras.

-Qué bien. –Dijo él aburrido. –Yo no hago travesuras. Simplemente me ido de la ciudad y se me ha hecho muy tarde para volver. En realidad no he hecho nada malo, pero como soy el hijo del Akage todo el mundo se asusta. Sin embargo, si un chico huérfano hubiese salido de la ciudad, nadie se hubiera enterado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. –Dijo con firmeza. –Yo sólo importo a la gente porque soy hijo de alguien importante. Nada más. –suspiró con fuerza. –Y me avergüenzo de ser su hijo.

-¡Hikaru! ¡No voy a permitir que hables mal de Naruto-sama! –Exclamó Iruka.

Hikaru soltó un resoplido despectivo.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Sé que es una gran persona que ha sufrido mucho. –Tras estas palabras pronunciadas por Iruka, Hikaru caviló durante el resto del camino. Miró el cielo, contemplando las estrellas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, le dijo a Iruka:

-Debió de sufrir mucho para haber sido capaz de matar a su mejor amigo.

Iruka abrió la boca, sorprendido y Hikaru cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Menudo paleto. –Dijo para sí.

La luz de la entrada se encendió y ahí estaba su madre, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Que te lo cuente papá. Él ya se ha ocupado de hacerme el interrogatorio. –Dijo Hikaru ignorando a su madre y subiendo por las escaleras.

Hinata miró a su hijo con una profunda tristeza. Sin quererlo, estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

Hikaru entró en su habitación y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Cogió el pijama de debajo de su almohada y al ir a ponérselo una persona entró en su habitación y encendió la luz. Era Meiko.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Sayu me ha dicho que te vio alterado, y ahora vuelves a casa tarde.

-No, ¿Qué pasa contigo? En la vida te ha importado lo que yo hiciera, y ahora ¿Te interesas por mí? –Hikaru la miró imperturbable. –Haz el favor de salir de mi habitación. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Meiko lo miró dolida.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Meiko salió de la habitación y Hikaru se apresuró para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Al tumbarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, se sumió en un profundo sueño del que no se despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Hikaru bostezó y se estiró sobre la cama. Más tarde se levantó de ella, dispuesto a empezar el nuevo día. Luego recordó las fuertes discusiones del día anterior y bajar a desayunar se le antojaba imposible. Sin embargo, Hikaru decidió finalmente hacer caso a su estómago y bajar a la cocina.

Allí se encontraban todos, Jiraiya, Meiko, su madre y su padre. Nadie le dirigió la palabra ni le habló, salvo quizás Jiraiya, cuando con un tono de pesadumbre le pidió que le pasara sus cereales. Al parecer toda su familia –excepto Jiraiya que no se había enterado de nada. –había decidido ignorarle olímpicamente. Al parecer se tomaban al pie de la letra el _No hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio_.

Cuando ya casi había terminado, Meiko le dijo:

-Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que nos reunamos con él en el puente. Por cierto, hoy es el día de la Ceremonia de Iniciación.

Hikaru asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. Dejó el bol en el fregadero y salió de la cocina, para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Jamás se había sentido tan tenso en su familia como se estaba sintiendo ahora. Y eso que no le habían castigado, como hacían muchas otras veces. Hikaru supuso que sus padres veían que los castigos no servían como escarmiento sino como un aumento de resentimiento contra ellos. A Hikaru le gustó ese cambio, dado que odiaba estar castigado.

Se puso la ropa que solía utilizar como ninja y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Tuvo que esperar un rato a Meiko, pues ella era muy lenta. Una vez los dos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa, silenciosos y con pocas cosas en mente.

La relación entre Meiko y Hikaru siempre había sido extraña, a veces se llevaban bien, otras veces no querían ni verse. Pero normalmente solían hacer las paces enseguida. Pero aquella vez era diferente, pues ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ceder. Esto último se tambaleó cuando Meiko le dijo:

-Ahora que estás más calmado, ¿Me puedes decir a qué viene todo este numerito?

Hikaru suspiró, cansado.

-Viene a que estoy harto de tantos secretos.

-¿Y tú tienes algo que ver con esos secretos?

_Veo tanto en común en Hikaru con Sasuke, pero, a la vez se parece tanto a ti. Además, ¿Qué diría la gente cuando viera que el propio hijo del Akage tiene el Sharingan? La gente se inquietaría, hablarían sobre ello, se desataría la incertidumbre_. Las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su cabeza.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuéntamelo entonces. –Inquirió su hermana.

-Ojalá pudiera contártelo. –Dijo Hikaru, recordando la promesa que hizo a Zetsu. –Pero no puedo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y te tengo que creer porque…?

-No tienes porque creerme. Y la verdad es que me da igual tanto si te lo crees como si no. Me basta con que lo sepas.

-Vuelves a estar en plan borde, ¿No? –Dijo Meiko.

-Me sale de forma natural. –Rió Hikaru.

Meiko sonrió pero fue una sonrisa que le costó, como si el daño no estuviese reparado del todo.

-Cuando estés dispuesto a contárselo a alguien, aquí estoy.

-Gracias.

-Descuida. –Respondió Meiko.

Llegaron al puente en cuestión de minutos, y para su sorpresa, Kakashi-sensei les estaba esperando. Junto a él estaba Hayate, pero no parecía muy contento con su compañía. Meiko les saludó con la palma en lo alto.

Hayate correspondió a su saludo y Kakashi también, aunque al ver a Hikaru el rostro se le tornó más pálido de lo habitual. Enseguida llegaron junto a ellos y Kakashi-sensei se puso de pie mientras los otros se sentaban en el suelo.

-Bien, chicos. Era para daros mi enhorabuena por haber aprobado, ya que ni siquiera os la di.

-Quizás era porque tenías muchas prisas para hablar con mi padre, ¿No? –Dijo Hikaru, con sus habituales comentarios mordaces.

-En realidad, no.-Dijo Kakashi, como si con esa respuesta fuera suficiente. –Dentro de tres semanas comenzarán los exámenes de Chuunin, que este año caen en Konoha, tenéis suerte de que sea aquí y no lejos. Tenéis la opción de presentaros o no. Pero yo os veo lo suficientemente preparados como para superar el examen. –Tomó un respiro. –Y respecto a la Ceremonia de Iniciación, aunque ya os habréis enterado, los equipos 6 y 4 también han aprobado. El resto no. Con vosotros deberán ir vuestros padres y familiares cercanos, y recordad que se celebrará en el gimnasio de la Academia, donde deberéis estar a las 9 en punto de la noche. No se puede ir más tarde.

-Hablando de puntualidad, ¿Kakashi-sensei, cómo es posible que hayas llegado tan pronto? –Preguntó Meiko.

-A veces ser puntual no es más que una muestra de interés por los demás. –Dijo Kakashi, sin responder directamente a la pregunta.

-¿Nos podemos ir? –Preguntó Hikaru.

-Sí, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –Mientras los otros se iban, intrigados por saber lo que pasaba (Meiko miró a Hikaru significativamente), Kakashi le miró a Hikaru a los ojos:

-Hikaru, sé que escuchaste nuestra conversación a escondidas. Y quiero que sepas que te perdono.

-¿QUÉ? –Hikaru no salía del estado de estupefacción.

-Era broma. –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo. –En realidad era para explicarte lo que dije…

-No tiene importancia. –Interrumpió Hikaru. –Insinuar matarme fue horrible, pero cuando mi padre te dijo que te fueras de casa… eso compensaba un poco la barbaridad que dijiste.

-Entonces sólo queda una cosa pendiente. Me gustaría ser tu mentor, Hikaru. Dado que tú y yo somos las únicas personas que poseemos el Sharingan, (Aunque sin duda el tuyo será más potente), te podré enseñar técnicas de genjutsu o a controlar mejor el flujo del Chakra. Si te portas bien también puedo enseñarte el chidori.

Hikaru asintió. Inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Zetsu: _si quieres saber más cosas acerca del Sharingan, estoy aquí_.

-De acuerdo.

-Pues queda arreglado, entonces. –Dijo Kakashi.

-¡HIKARU-KUN! –Gritó una voz femenina, al otro lado del puente. Hikaru se giró, sorprendido, y al verla comenzó a retroceder, dominado por el instinto de huida.

Kakashi-sensei se irguió y observó a la muchacha con interés, que en aquellos momentos se acercaba corriendo con su larga cabellera rubia agitándose con el viento. Detrás de ella había otros dos chicos y Kakashi-sensei divisó a su maestro.

-Hikaru-kun. –Dijo ella cuando estaba más cerca. Hikaru no tenía escapatoria. –Me he enterado de que también has aprobado, aunque no me podía esperar menos de ti. –Sonrió ella. -¿Me reservarás un baile para la Ceremonia de Iniciación, no? Sólo te advierto,… yo bailo muy bien.

-Ah. –Dijo él, algo tenso.

Los otros chicos ya se habían acercado y el maestro se había aproximado y había compartido un saludo con Kakashi.

-Kakashi, qué bueno verte de nuevo. Mis chicos tienen mucho futuro, así que los tuyos lo van a tener difícil.

-Lee-san, no cantes todavía victoria. Hikaru es un ninja que promete mucho. –Dijo Kakashi-sensei revolviéndole el pelo a éste.

Uno de los chicos soltó una carcajada sin ningún disimulo.

-Ryo-kun, ¿A qué viene eso? –Preguntó Yurisa, enfadada.

-Hikaru promete ser un perdedor. –Dijo Ryo con una sonrisa irónica.

Hikaru observó con fijeza la ropa de Ryo, con agujeros y algo sucia.

-¿Qué quieres, que te de una limosna, mendigo? Sólo te daré una moneda con la condición de que te calles de una vez.

Yurisa sonrió ante el comentario de Hikaru y le sacó la lengua a Ryo. Ryo, ufano, miró a Hikaru con odio. No se sabe muy bien porqué, Ryo y Hikaru se habían llevado mal siempre. Hikaru era muy popular, pues sacaba muy buenas notas y, al parecer, era un chico 10 para las chicas. Por otro lado estaba el siniestro Ryo, apagado y silencioso, pero también con unas notas excelentes. Era huérfano y hace cuatro años lo habían adoptado, pero al propio Ryo este hecho parecía importarle bien poco. Era guapo, y de no ser por su actitud reservada y calculadora, probablemente tuviera un club de fans. Y sin embargo, este antagonismo, nacido de la competitividad que sentían el uno del otro, no hacía más que aumentar con el paso de los años.

-Ryo-kun tiene la ropa manchada porque hemos estado intentando atrapar a Arot*. –Dijo Otani, que se había recuperado de su aire ausente. Otani era hijo de Gaara y Matsuri, y la mayor parte del tiempo se pasaba observando nimiedades de la vida; era pacífico y en parte la vida del ninja le parecía aburrida. Sin embargo, pertenecer a un equipo donde los lazos de la amistad se fortalecían y se valoraba a un compañero como a uno mismo le parecía una situación interesante y quería experimentarlo. –Parece estar entrenado para que no lo cojamos. –Terminó Otani, tras una larga pausa en la que se había dedicado a mirar la superficie del agua del río, ondulante.

Hikaru miró con extrañeza a Otani y pensó que haría muy buena pareja con Hayate.

-¿Todavía no habéis atrapado una simple mascota? –Preguntó Hikaru. –Seguro que es por culpa de Ryo-kun, que siempre se le escapa.

-Pues aproximadamente hablando puede que sea así… -Dijo Otani, quién, tras pronunciar esa frase, contempló como un pájaro surcaba el cielo.

-¿Te quieres callar, retrasado mental? –Le dijo Ryo a Otani. Éste dejó de mirar el pájaro se giró a donde Ryo y dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

-Detecto un tono alterado en tu voz. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ryo-kun, cálmate. –Dijo Yurisa. Después sonrió a Kakashi y a Hikaru, a quién dedicó un guiño. –Lee-sensei debemos irnos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Dijo Lee. –Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros ¡Hasta luego!

Se despidieron y cuando ya estaban lejos, Kakashi le preguntó a Hikaru:

-Tú y Ryo-kun os llevais un poco mal, ¿No?

-Él es mi peor enemigo, mi rival. No pienso perder ante él nunca.

Kakashi asintió y sin ninguna palabra también empezó a irse, como si aquella conversación ya la hubiese dado por terminada.

Hikaru, inevitablemente, pensó que si Ryo era tan idiota para no poder atrapar un simple gato, no tendría ningún problema en hacerle picadillo. Pero, ante ese pensamiento, un recuerdo nítido le llegó a la mente. Era de él luchando contra Ryo en clase. Comenzó porque Hikaru había chocado sin querer contra Ryo, pues alguien le había empujado por detrás para entrar en clase. Fue entonces cuando Ryo estalló en cólera y Hikaru respondió con malos modos. Y empezaron a pegarse a puñetazos, pero la balanza, lejos de estar equilibrada, se inclinaba a favor de Ryo, que asestaba unos puñetazos certeros, como si supiese con exactitud como desequilibrar a su contrincante. Para cuando Hikaru le dio tiempo a respirar, se encontraba en el suelo, con aquel hijo de su madre dándole patadas en vientre, brazos y cabeza. Por suerte, con la entrada del profesor a clase, Ryo quedó castigado durante meses, e incluso estuvo expulsado una semana.

No, no debía subestimar a Ryo. Debía entrenarse a fondo. Y para eso contaba con la ayuda de Kakashi. Pero una duda surgió en su mente y se hizo visible en sus pensamientos: _¿Debería pedir ayuda a Zetsu para poder entrenarme mejor?_

Arot*: es el hijo del gato Tora (el pobre gato maltratado por esa señora gorda). Si os fijáis está escrito al revés, es evidente que su dueña no tiene mucha imaginación^^


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Hikaru se ajustó la corbata mientras se miraba ceñudo el pelo. Su madre se había empeñado en ponerle gomina, pues su pelo a lo loco, según ella, le daba un aspecto desaliñado y aunque él se veía raro, su hermana, de quién se fiaba más, decía con rotundidad que jamás le había visto tan guapo. Hikaru se miró por última vez en el espejo –pues él era más coqueto que su hermana- y bajó las escaleras, lentamente, como si en el fondo no quisiese ir a la Ceremonia de Iniciación. Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Sayu -pues ella iba a asistir-, sus ojos castaños, su pelo del mismo color y ondulado, su sonrisa. Eso lo reconfortó.

En el vestíbulo se encontraban todos excepto Meiko, y su madre sonrió al verle.

-Hikaru, ¡Qué guapo!

-Estás ridículo con ese pelo. –Dijo Jiraiya, que no se había dejado peinar por su madre.

-¿Qué dices Jiraiya? Pero si está genial. –Dijo ella, ofendida. -¿Verdad que sí, Naruto?

Naruto lo miró como si estuviese mirando un objeto. Seguía enfadado con Hikaru. A su madre, sin embargo, el enfado se le había pasado enseguida.

-Está listo y eso es lo que importa. Como no baje Meiko llegaremos tarde y no nos dejarán entrar. –Dijo Naruto.

Y nada más decir eso, apareció Meiko en lo alto de la escalera, un su pelo oscuro totalmente liso, sus ojos gélidos repasados por una línea negra, su cuerpo rodeado por un vestido de palabra de honor, de color rojo intenso. Estaba radiante.

-¡Guau!-Dijo Hikaru. -¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

Ella sonrió, halagada, pues tras el cumplido de Hikaru vinieron otros de sus padres. Sin embargo, Jiraiya estaba callado, algo inusual en él.

-¿Qué pasa, Jiraiya? ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Meiko, una vez ya estaba en el vestíbulo.

Jiraiya miró sin ningún disimulo a los pechos de Meiko:

-Parecen pelotas de fútbol.

Hikaru se echó a reír y Meiko se ruborizó avergonzada, mientras Hinata se tapaba la cara con el dorso de la mano y Naruto se aproximaba a su hijo y empezaba a explicarle que esas cosas no se podían decir. Hinata fue entonces consciente de que debían salir de la casa.

Salieron entre risas y carcajadas. En un momento de lucidez, Hinata les dijo:

-Cómo cambian las generaciones. Cuando nosotros teníamos vuestra edad ya habíamos terminado hace tiempo el estudio de la Academia.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Meiko con curiosidad. -¿Y con qué edad terminabais?

-A los trece.

-¿En serio? Pero si a esa edad eres un moco… -Dijo Meiko.

-Sólo tenemos dos años más, Meiko. –Dijo Hikaru, escéptico.

-Las Academias en todo el continente han tenido muchas mejoras. –Explicó Naruto. –Entre otras cosas, se considera que con trece años se es demasiado joven como para ser ninja. Así que en esos dos años os ayudan a desarrollar vuestra capacidad especial o vuestro punto más fuerte y os explican los desastres que supuso la Gran Guerra, y que es mejor ponerse de acuerdo a pelearse.

-Pues tú no sigues muy bien esa filosofía. –Dijo Hikaru.

-Lo sé. –Había un tono de derrota en su voz que aturdió a su primogénito.

Hinata y Meiko se miraron y Hikaru comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para ellos, y que no actuaba por egoísmo. Un sentimiento de culpa empezó a invadirle e intentó despojarse de esa sensación.

-Hemos llegado. –Dijo Jiraiya observando el gimnasio de la Academia. Ante la puerta había un hombre que, al mirarles, les dejó pasar directamente. Una vez dentro, la música y el calor les envolvió, y al mirar al escenario vieron a un chico pinchando música. Entonces, la música paró y un hombre apareció en el escenario, era uno de los profesores, Konohamaru-sensei, que cogía el micrófono y decía, sonriendo:

-Chicos, como ya sabréis, me han ascendido y he dejado de ser profesor de la Academia. De hecho, yo soy el maestro del equipo 6 –Unos gritos de los que serían de ese equipo resonaron en el gimnasio. –Del que me siento muy orgulloso.

-Konohamaru nunca cambia. –Dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Sin más dilación, ¡que dé comienzo la fiesta!- dijo Konohamaru.

Volvió la música y los padres se congregaron en torno a Hinata y Naruto, dándoles a sus tres hijos una oportunidad para liberarse y andar a sus anchas. En cuanto Hikaru se alejó un poco, lo abordó Akemi, que como era costumbre en él, sonreía:

-No sabes el plan que he hecho para que esta fiesta no sea un muermo…

-¿Algo que tiene que ver con Ryo y una escena humillante? –Preguntó Hikaru, ansioso.

- No, no es eso. Es aún mejor. –Dijo Akemi, emocionado. –He conseguido mezclar sake con el ponche. Y la mayor parte de nuestros padres ya están un poco contentos…

Hikaru rió, pero se cortó su risa cuando vio a Sayu acercándose a ellos.

-¿Te he dicho ya que ese vestido te sienta genial? –Le dijo Akemi.

-Sí, pero oírlo dos veces me da más seguridad. –Dijo ella, sonriente. –Hikaru, te sienta muy bien ese peinado.

Hikaru dio gracias en silencio a su madre y se las dio en voz alta a Sayu.

-Bueno chicos, me voy un momento a tomar el aire. –Dijo ella.

-¡Espera, Sayu-chan! –Dijo Hikaru sin poderse contener por más tiempo. -¿Querrías bailar conmigo?

Sayu lo miró, ciertamente sorprendida y asintió, cogiéndole de la mano. Hikaru no se podía creer que fuera tan afortunado. Akemi también miró sorprendido a Hikaru, pero en seguida se recompuso y cuando Sayu estaba vuelta de espaldas, Akemi, vocalizando pero sin generar ningún sonido, le dijo: "ya es tuya"

Por otro lado, Meiko no lo estaba pasando tan bien, pues empezaba a estar incómoda en el lugar donde se encontraba, al lado de Hayate y Otani, que al parecer, eran mejores amigos y eran igual de raros. Meiko miraba a su alrededor en busca de Raiko, a quién consideraba una compañía más agradable.

-¿Buscas a Raiko-kun, no es así, Meiko-san? –Le preguntó Hayate.

Meiko, sospechosamente nerviosa, le dijo:

-No, claro que no.

-¿Vienes conmigo a tomar un poco de ponche, Meiko-san? Puede que allí te sea más fácil encontrarlo. –Hayate miró a Otani. –Otani, lo siento pero debo irme.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo Otani.

Una vez comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar de las bebidas, Hayate pareció cambiar de opinión y se fueron a la terraza, que estaba completamente desierta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hayate-kun? –Le preguntó Meiko, ligeramente agitada.

-Sé lo tuyo con Raiko-kun. –Dijo ante el asombro de ella. –Y te voy a decir que ese chico no te conviene. ¡Además, es tu primo!

-¿Pero a ti qué más te da? ¿Y como sabes…? ¡¿Nos espiaste? –Acabó ella, furiosa.

-Sí os espié el día de la comida. Estaba preocupado, simplemente eso.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues métete en tus asuntos, Hayate-kun. -Dijo ella cortante, en un amago de irse de allí, pero Hayate le cortó el paso y le agarró de la muñeca.

-Resulta que tú eres un asunto mío, Meiko. –Dijo él, y tras esto, Meiko levantó, sorprendida, la mirada y se encontró con los ojos chispeantes de Hayate, firmes como una roca.

-Hayate-kun, déjame. Ya soy mayorcita y ya tengo consentimiento de lo que hago.

Él dejó de oprimir la mano de Meiko y puso sus manos sobre la barandilla, mientras miraba las estrellas, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Meiko se alejó de allí, confusa con sus propios sentimientos.

Naruto saludó cortéstemente a Gaara y a su mujer Matsuri.

-¿Así que vuestro hijo también ha aprobado? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Así es, -intervino Matsuri. – Otani ha heredado el genio de su padre.

-Eso no lo dudo, Matsuri-san. Espero que haga tantas grandes cosas como su padre.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Neji, acercándose, aunque sus pasos no eran firmes y se balanceaba ligeramente. –Tienes que probar el ponche, está, hip, riquísimo.

-¡Uy rico, dice! ¡Si parece sake, y del bueno! –Añadió Tenten, que tenía la misma expresión que Neji.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Shikamaru. -¿Sake en el ponche? Temari, habrá que tomar un poco, ¿No?

Temari lo miró y le dijo:

-Si vas a beber que no te vea Sayu. No me gustaría que cogiese esa imagen de ti, bastante tiene con ver que su padre ve en todo "algo problemático".

-¿Eso quieres decir que tú no vas a beber?

Temari se vio interrumpida por Naruto, que decía alarmado:

-¡Entonces debemos evitar que Lee-san beba!

Sayu y Hikaru se hallaban en la pista bailando. Lo cierto es que, Hikaru, lejos de estar disfrutando, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pues tener a Sayu tan cerca lo volvía loco. Tenía unas ganas acuciantes de besarle, pero temía la reacción de Sayu. Recordaba con cierto temor que a Sayu él le resultaba indiferente. Pero también recordaba las reprimendas de sus amigos Akemi y Raiko de no tener el suficiente valor como para declararse. ¡Cierto! Eso era lo que le faltaba a Hikaru: tener agallas. Así que, Hikaru, henchido de valentía, se aproximó al rostro de Sayu y la besó bruscamente en los labios. De pronto, una mano rasgó el aire y le cruzó la cara a Hikaru.

Ante él, con estupefacción, estaba Sayu enfadada y todavía con la mano con la que le había abofeteado en lo alto. Los que estaban a su alrededor se giraron y contemplaron la escena boquiabiertos, no sólo eso, los padres, sus amigos, todos sabían lo que había pasado. Hikaru sintió como su cara se tornaba granate y como ella se largaba de aquel lugar, yéndose fuera del gimnasio.

Hikaru no tardó en seguirla, y saliendo fuera, ella notó su presencia y le dijo:

-¡Déjame en paz, Hikaru!

-Sayu-chan, pérdoname. Yo… he sido un idiota. –Hikaru, tomó aire. –No volveré a hacer nunca nada parecido, si eso es lo que deseas.

-Sí, eso es lo que deseo. –Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. –Porque estoy saliendo con otro chico. Ya llevamos dos meses y lo hemos mantenido en secreto, pero ya deberíamos hacerlo oficial, para que no sucedan cosas como estas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? –Hikaru sintió como cualquier esperanza de intentar tener algo con Sayu se desvanecía. -¿Quién es él?

-Imuno Ryo.

¿Ryo? ¿¡Ryo! ¿Cómo podía ser? No, no. Hikaru sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, como le costaba respirar. Su peor enemigo y la chica que le gustaba desde preescolar, juntos. Notaba como le pitaban los oídos, como su corazón se olvidaba de latir.

-¡Sayu-chan! –Dijo una voz masculina.

-Ryo-kun, ya le he explicado lo nuestro a Hikaru-kun. -Dijo ella.

-Sí, precisamente ahora lo iba a poner en su sitio, pero creo que ya lo has hecho tú en la pista de baile. –Sonrió Ryo.

Hikaru palideció notablemente, todavía no podía creérselo. Necesitaba desesperadamente irse lejos de allí, estar solo. En su vida se había sentido tan atormentado, tan confuso, tan estupefacto.

-Me tengo que ir. –Dijo Hikaru, y tras esto comenzó caminar lejos de allí, con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos y sintiéndose más desdichado que nunca.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Hikaru apretó los puños mientras seguía caminando, sin dilación, sin pausa. Echarse a llorar era de cobardes, así que, sin gran esfuerzo, contuvo sus lágrimas y se recordó a sí mismo que debía aplastar definitivamente aquel parásito de Ryo. Con una certeza inamovible, estaba determinado que Ryo sólo salía con Sayu sólo para fastidiarle a él. Recordaba con total claridad la de intrincadas escenas que había preparado Ryo sólo para arruinarle la vida. No se sorprendería nada de que Ryo estuviese utilizando a Sayu para un fin perverso. Un fin en el que Hikaru debía estar envuelto.

Así que pasó de la incertidumbre a la confianza en sí mismo. Debía machacar a Ryo, exterminarlo, enterrarlo para que cuando saliera ya no tuviera fuerzas para responder. Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de una persona anónima, lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudarle con sus propósitos. Fue entonces cuando se introdujo en aquella grieta, a la que no había vuelto a ir. Allí encontró a la persona que tanto deseaba ver. La acogida fue amistosa, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro blanco y negro de Zetsu.

Raiko y Meiko habían decidido salir del gimnasio y andar un poco más lejos, pues en su interior tenían muy poca intimidad.

-Raiko, lo siento, pero lo nuestro debe terminar ya. –Dijo Meiko, algo seria.

-No entiendo, Meiko. Nos queremos. ¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?

-Sí que lo hay. –Dijo Meiko, obstinada. –Somos primos y lo que estamos haciendo es… antinatural. Si no podemos salir en público, ¿A qué lleva todo esto?

-¡No necesitamos el reconocimiento de nadie! –Exclamó Raiko, enfadado. –Tú y yo, eso es todo lo que importa.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó Meiko. - ¿Esperas que dentro de diez años estemos así? ¿Tú y yo?

-¡En diez años ya se verá! ¡Somos jóvenes y podemos hacer locuras! –Dijo él.

-Así que yo sólo soy una locura, un desliz en tu vida de adolescente, ¿eh? –Dijo Meiko.

-¡No, no! ¡No quería decir eso, de verdad! –Dijo Raiko frustrado.

-Sí, sí que lo querías decir. –Meiko suspiró. –Por una vez hablamos con sinceridad. Yo no veo un futuro con nosotros dos juntos, no veo nada. –Meiko comenzó a pensar en Hayate, en lo valiosas que habían sido sus palabras, en lo franco que había sido con ella. Meiko se alejó de allí y decidió entrar en el gimnasio.

-¡Meiko-san! –Chilló Raiko, desesperado. Cuando vio que ésta no se giraba comenzó a farfullar palabras ininteligibles, furioso con Meiko. –Volverá conmigo, lo sé. –Se dijo Raiko a sí mismo, tranquilizándose.

-Así que vienes a por venganza, ¿eh? –Rió Zetsu. –Me suena de algo.

-Sí, vengo para entrenarme duro y aprender cosas del Sharingan. –Dijo Hikaru. –Y más tarde aplastaré a Ryo como a un mosquito.

-Será difícil, muy difícil. Es un entrenamiento en el que puede que mueras de agotamiento. –Dijo Zetsu, advirtiéndole. –Pero los resultados son excelentes. Comenzaremos con una pequeña lección. Junta tus manos para formar un sello simple y después intenta concentrar todo el chakra de tu cuerpo en los ojos.

Hikaru se quedó algo patidifuso. En la Academia jamás le habían enseñado nada parecido.

-Sabes moldear chakra, ¿no? –Dijo Zetsu. –Si consigues hacer lo que te pido conseguirás una técnica de genjutsu muy potente, que sólo sería posible con tu Sharingan. Pero vayamos por pasos. –Miró las manos de Hikaru, que seguían unidas moldeando chakra. –Concéntrate, si para eso necesitas cerrar los ojos, ciérralos. –Hikaru hizo lo que le pedía. –Recuerda, en vez de acumular chakra en el sello hazlo en los ojos. –Hikaru notó como surtía efecto, y comenzó a emocionarse. Se sentía poderoso, muy poderoso. Con la mente comenzaba a captar cosas que hasta entonces no había notado, como el latido del corazón de Zetsu, los gusanos que se arrastraban por la cueva, las voces de las gentes que estaban en Konoha, yéndose a la cama…

Pero de pronto notó un escozor en los ojos que se fue propagando como la llama, y gritó de dolor. Zetsu reaccionó de forma rápida y le echó el cuenco de agua a los ojos. Sus ojos habían estado, literalmente, ardiendo.

Su vista se nubló, y por un momento tuvo que sentarse. Se sentó sobre el polvoriento suelo y cerró los ojos, ignorando el dolor, pero era difícil.

-Como ves, esta técnica podría dejarte ciego. Una persona normal se habría quedado ciega, pero tú al tener el Sharingan estás protegido. –Dijo Zetsu. –Aún así, si no eres capaz de moldear bien el chakra puede que se hagan daños irreversibles en tus ojos. Es por eso que te recomiendo que hagas ejercicios como andar sobre el agua acumulando chakra en la suela de tus pies o trepar un árbol de la misma manera. Cuando estés seguro de que puedes moldearlo perfectamente, vuelve a probar a acumular chakra en los ojos.

-Si no sé moldear chakra perfectamente y tú lo sabías, ¿Por qué me has dicho que acumulase chakra en los ojos si no estaba preparado? –Preguntó Hikaru, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Sólo vas a venir una o dos veces por semana aquí. Si te ausentaras a menudo resultaría demasiado sospechoso e identificarían donde estoy. –Dijo Zetsu, respondiendo rápidamente a su pregunta. –Así que tengo que darte todas estas instrucciones y me tengo que asegurar que las hagas bien, especialmente la más importante, la del genjutsu. Te aseguro que si lo consigues dominar, a ese tal Ryo tendrán que recoger sus restos con una escoba y un recogedor.

Hikaru sonrió siniestramente. Zetsu lo miró con curiosidad. La primera vez que lo vio estaba más débil y tenía la típica mirada de inocencia. Ahora sus ojos estaban empañados de oscuridad. Por alguna razón, le recordaron a los ojos de Sasuke.

Meiko no podía soportar estar allí en aquel gimnasio como si no le ocurriese nada. Tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Vio un poco más lejos a Ryo y a Sayu bailando juntos. Se preguntó qué opinaría Hikaru al respecto. Sólo entonces fue consciente de su ausencia. Fue entonces cuando Meiko decidió ir adonde Akemi y preguntarle acerca del paradero de su hermano.

-¿Hikaru? No lo he visto. Salió cuando, bueno, tú ya lo viste. –Dijo Akemi recordando aquella escena tan embarazosa entre Sayu y Hikaru.

-Sí, ¿Pero cómo es posible que nadie lo haya visto desde entonces?

-Sayu lo habrá visto. Pregúntale a ella, aunque ahora mismo parece algo… ocupada. –Comentó Akemi, cuando vio a Sayu y a Ryo abrazados. No se estaban cortando ningún pelo, y ya todo el mundo era consciente de que estaban saliendo juntos.

-Pues interrumpiré si es necesario. –Dijo Meiko, en parte enfadada con Sayu. Meiko estaba algo mosqueada con ella. Todo el mundo sabía que Hikaru había estado loco por ella desde hacía milenios y Sayu decide empezar a salir con su archienemigo, como si el rechazo que sintiera Hikaru no fuese suficiente. Sayu, al parecer, cuando decía que no estaba interesada en chicos eso no incluía a su preciado Ryo.

Así que, Meiko, armándose de valor, los separó allí mismo, ante el desconcierto de Ryo y el enfado de Sayu:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó Sayu, entornando los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Hikaru? –Le preguntó Meiko con frialdad.

-No lo sé, le dijimos lo nuestro y se marchó. –Dijo Sayu, consciente de que Meiko la estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-Sí, es verdad. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que se iba a echar a llorar. –Murmuró Ryo, mordazmente.

_Hikaru, ¿Cómo debes de sentirte ahora?_ Se preguntó Meiko.

-Contigo no estaba hablando, Ryo-kun. –continuó Meiko, cada vez crispándose más. -¿Y no te preocupó que se fuera de repente? –Le preguntó a Sayu.

-Sí, pero vi que necesitaba estar solo. –Dijo Sayu. –Le pasaba algo muy malo.

_¿De verdad, Sayu, no eres consciente de lo colado que está Hikaru por ti? ¡Pero si te ha intentado besar! Sayu, estás fingiendo que no sabes nada porque en caso de reconocer que lo sabes y encima le dejas tirado como si no te importase nada, quedarías como una zorra. Desde ahora tendré mucho cuidado contigo, porque creo que eres una mentirosa y una falsa que juega con los sentimientos de los demás._ Estos pensamientos tan inquietantes surgieron en la cabeza de Meiko, que se fue de allí, pensativa.

Hikaru hace tiempo que había dejado la cueva de Zetsu y se encaminaba por las calles. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y silbaba alguna canción.

_En el fondo no puedo dejar que el rechazo de Sayu me afecte tanto. Debo permanecer impasible y superarlo. Si lo consigo, derrotar a Ryo será más fácil. _Pensó él, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Todavía le dolían, aunque cada vez menos. Zetsu le había dicho que la próxima vez que se encontraran le enseñaría una técnica curativa para que no le escociese tanto. Hasta entonces, nada.

Por fin llegó frente al gimnasio y dudó un momento antes de entrar. Finalmente entró y cuando lo hizo, a pesar de que lo hizo con discreción, todos se giraron hacia él. Algunos padres (los que no estaban borrachos) y sus compañeros. Ignorándolos, se fue a la terraza a pensar sobre aquello. Sin embargo, allí se encontró con una compañía poco agradable para su gusto:

-Hikaru-kun, en el fondo nos parecemos más de lo que crees. –Le dijo Hayate, con los brazos cruzados.

_Más le gustaría._

-No veo en qué. –Dijo él.

-Ambos hemos sido rechazados. –Dijo Hayate. –Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ¡El amor verdadero siempre prevalece! –Puso los puños en alto. – ¡No debemos rendirnos ahora, Hikaru-kun!

_Este chico me da vergüenza ajena _Pensó Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru! –Oyó la voz de su hermana, que se acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

-Ni que no me hubieras visto en años… -Dijo Hikaru.

-Sé que lo estás pasando mal y he venido aquí a darte apoyo. –Sonrió ella. –Es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿No?

-Y los amigos. –Añadió Hayate.

-Tú no eres mi amigo. –Dijo mirando a Hayate. –Y Meiko, lo agradezco mucho pero no estoy de humor ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Hayate, ligeramente ofendido. –Somos compañeros, colegas, como quieras llamarlo. No estás pasando un buen momento pero si quieres, puedo llamarte algún día y juntos hablamos de los sentimientos, del amor,…

- ¡Por dios, cómprate un CD de autoayuda para que alguien te comprenda, pero a mí déjame tranquilo! –Dijo Hikaru mientras Meiko se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia y Hayate lo miraba como quién mira un pez muerto:

-Ya me compré uno, y francamente, no me sirvió para nada. –Con esto los tres se echaron a reír, Hayate porque los otros dos se reían y no sabía de qué se estaban riendo, Hikaru de Hayate por ser tan patético y Meiko por las situaciones tan absurdas que se creaban.

Se miraron y fueron conscientes de que serían un grupo muy difícil de romper.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Hikaru, con una sonrisa en la cara, decidió que debía disfrutar de lo que quedaba de aquella noche. Sus amigos, Meiko y Hayate estaban ofreciéndole un valioso apoyo que seguramente no merecía. Les miró y dijo con sinceridad:

-Muchas gracias, esto ha significado mucho para mí.

-No hay de qué. –Dijo Meiko, agradecida por el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-¿Eso significa que somos amigos? –preguntó Hayate tímidamente.

Hikaru puso cara pensativa.

-Te dejaré con la duda. -Y Hikaru, tras decir esto, se fue al interior del gimnasio.

-¡Hay posibilidad! –Dijo Hayate a Meiko. –Tu hermano y yo seremos como uña y carne, ¡Ya lo verás!

Meiko rió.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?

Hayate se encogió de hombros, como si no entendiese del todo la pregunta de Meiko. Ella lo observó interesada.

_Desde luego que es diferente de cualquier persona que haya conocido antes, incluyendo a su padre, ¡La persona más seria del mundo! Y Hayate no es para nada feo, con esos ojos y esa sonrisa… ¿Qué? ¡Meiko, pero qué estas pensando! Hayate, es… Hayate._

_Ignóralos, sólo ignóralos._ Se repitió Hikaru a sí mismo nada más ver a la pareja que atraía más miradas. Ryo y Sayu. Sólo recibió el consuelo de que Akemi, que estaba de su parte, que consideraba que aquello sólo un modo de llamar la atención. Hikaru asintió y notó como unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás. Al girarse, ahí estaba Yurisa, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa tambaleante. Había tomado demasiado sake.

-Me habías prometido un baile… -Dijo ella. –Seré mucho mejor compañera que esa Sayu…

-Yurisa-chan, no te encuentras bien. Lo último que quiero es que te marees más si te saco a bailar. –Respondió Hikaru.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Dijo acercándose más a Hikaru y acariciando suavemente su brazo.

-Si queréis, yo me voy… -Empezó Akemi.

-No, ya me voy yo. –Dijo Hikaru, deshaciéndose toscamente de Yurisa. Akemi, miró interrogante a Hikaru, como si en el fondo se molestase porque tratase así a Yurisa, que no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido entre Sayu y Ryo.

Hikaru volvía a tener esa imperiosa necesidad de tomar el aire y salió del gimnasio, pero no caminó más lejos. Se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de aguantar de ver a Sayu con Ryo. _¿Acaso soy tan débil? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?_ Hikaru se oprimió el corazón con la mano derecha, como si le costase respirar.

Pero algo le interrumpió, unas manos cálidas cogieron las suyas y unos ojos castaños ambarinos le miraron directamente a los ojos.

-No entiendo, Hikaru-kun. –Dijo Yurisa, con la voz como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. – ¿Qué debe hacer una chica cuando es rechazada tantas veces por el mismo chico? ¿Darse por vencida, o seguir intentándolo?

Hikaru miró a Yurisa con una infinita compasión. Era consciente por primera vez en la noche, que alguien estaba atravesando por el mismo dolor que el suyo, probablemente peor.

-No quiero tu compasión Hikaru. Tiro la toalla. –Dijo, ella, tambaleante. –Que Sayu disfrute de su premio. –Ella se alejó, llorando desconsoladamente. Hikaru jamás había sido consciente de lo profundos que eran los sentimientos que sentía Yurisa hacia él. Siempre había pensado que para ella él sólo era un simple "me gustas". Yurisa, como si ya no fuese suficiente humillación, cayó al suelo, fruto en gran parte del alcohol.

Hikaru acudió en su ayuda, y al levantarla entre sus brazos, fue consciente del cuerpo de Yurisa contra el suyo. Ella lo miró vacilante, pero Hikaru la miró, con sus ojos azules, siendo consciente de lo guapa que era. Sólo dudó una fracción de segundo, antes de inclinarse y besarla con una pasión inusitada. Yurisa pareció recuperarse y rodeó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, mientras le revolvía el cabello. Él, por su parte, sus manos fueron a parar a su cintura y aproximó el cuerpo de Yurisa al suyo. Hikaru se sentía como algo explotaba en su interior y jadeó entusiasmado. A pesar de que todo aquello parecía una locura, el que él estuviese besándose con Yurisa, en el fondo, de alguna manera, se sentía confuso, pero a la vez desfogado, como si con ello se liberase de mil problemas y lo único que le importase fuera el sensual tacto que estaba compartiendo con Yurisa.

Alguien carraspeó, y aquello hizo que ambos se separaran.

Naruto, con una expresión de desconcierto y, al mismo tiempo de interés, les dijo:

-La fiesta ha terminado. Ahora van a salir todos, así que os sugiero que hagáis eso en otro momento. –Y así era. Fueron saliendo todos, entre risas y gritos, y a ellos se unió Yurisa. Una vez que salieron todos, Meiko, preguntó:

-¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y Jiraiya?

-Se fueron antes. –Dijo Naruto. Meiko asintió y fue la encabezó la caminata hacia su casa. Por su parte, Naruto no iba a dejar que lo que había visto se quedara sin hablar:

-Primero la hija de Shikamaru y ahora la hija de Kiba, ¿Eh?-Naruto suspiró. –Eres de rápidas decisiones…

-Así es. –Dijo él sin decir nada más.

-Haz lo que consideres que es correcto. Ya eres lo suficientemente responsable para ser consecuente con tus actos. –Dijo Naruto. –Pero evita herir a los demás, porque veo que esto no va a acabar bien.

-Tú ves sólo lo que quieres ver. –Dijo Hikaru.

-¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? –Preguntó Meiko, cansina.

-No. –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Prometo que la acción empezará pronto, la ceremonia de iniciación se ha alargado más de lo esperado. Seguirá habiendo estos rollos de Hikaru-Yurisa y Ryo-Sayu pero evitaré a toda costa que esto se vuelva el tema principal como habéis podido ver en estos capítulos._

_Pues nada, sólo quiero hacer ese anuncio, y que ahora, como estoy un poco atareada me costará más hacer capítulos (aunque sean muy cortos, lo sé -.-)._


	13. Capítulo 13

_Dedicado a July-duendecillo ;)_

CAPÍTULO 13

Hikaru jadeó y cayó al suelo, extenuado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo del esfuerzo, los miembros no le respondían. Cubierto de sudor y polvo, era completamente consciente del fracaso de ninja que era.

-Levántate, Hikaru. –Le reprendió Kakashi.

El entrenamiento estaba siendo más duro de lo que creía. Hikaru tosió sangre, y observó con cierto desasosiego las marcas que había dejado su paso en el campo. Había zonas quemadas y varios árboles caídos. Fue consciente de lo débil que era.

-Hikaru, creía que estabas hecho de una pasta distinta. – Comentó él, fríamente. –es evidente que me equivocaba.

_Debo aplastar a Ryo, aunque sea lo último que haga._

Con este escalofriante pensamiento, Hikaru fue incorporándose, poco a poco, mientras contenía las lágrimas de dolor.

-Eso está mucho mejor. –Kakashi comprendió que presionando a Hikaru obtenía mejores resultados. –Ya casi tienes el chakra controlado. Sólo falta un poco más.

_Un poco más para acabar con Ryo._

-No soy débil. –Dijo Hikaru, con el rostro ensombrecido. –No juegues a presionarme.

-Haré lo que haga falta para que aprendas. –Dijo Kakashi-sensei, molesto por la rebeldía de su alumno. -¡En guardia!

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con Hikaru una vez más. Tirado en el suelo, cuál largo era, Kakashi tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para darle a aquel alumno malcriado una lección. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Kakashi se hallaba atrapado en unos hipnóticos ojos rojos que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía apartar su vista de ellos. Eran fascinantes, y a la vez espeluznantes.

Kakashi esquivó a tiempo la embestida de Hikaru, que, en el tiempo en el que él se había quedado contemplando absorto los ojos del chico, éste se había levantado y había corrido al encuentro de su profesor, con el kunai en lo alto y una sonrisa taimada en su rostro. Kakashi lo detuvo a tiempo, y acabó con él en cuestión de segundos.

Otra vez en el suelo, pero con una sonrisa fría y espeluznante, Hikaru se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto tenía control sobre el chakra y sobre sus ojos. Ya no le escocía acumular chakra en sus ojos, y había conseguido paralizar al mísmisimo Kakashi-sensei con sólo una mirada. Una pequeña vocecilla dentro de él le decía que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso, puesto que no sabía qué efectos producía el acumular chakra en sus ojos a sus contrincantes y a él mismo, pero en aquellos momentos no la estaba escuchando.

Kakashi lo miró preocupado, aunque su voz sonó firme cuando dijo:

-Fin del entrenamiento. Puedes irte a tu casa.

Hikaru se levantó con evidente dificultad, y dirigió una mirada de indiferencia a su profesor. Éste se la devolvió sin moverse un ápice. Sostuvieron sus miradas durante un largo momento, pero Hikaru decidió cortar el contacto visual e irse a su casa; estaba cansado y tenía ganas de echarse un rato en su mullida cama.

De camino a casa, no pudo evitar recordar sus múltiples encuentros con Zetsu. Él parecía ser la clave de todo, y a pesar de su extraño aspecto, éste se estaba convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes de la vida de Hikaru. Recordaba, casi nostálgicamente, su primer encuentro. Fue hace un mes, y sin embargo, parecía que habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces… recordaba como al principio le habían ardido los ojos, y cómo Zetsu le había lanzado el agua a la cara. Y luego la técnica curativa, que ya no tendría que volver a usar más gracias a sus grandes progresos. Qué orgulloso se sentiría Zetsu al saber que Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, había quedado atrapado durante diez segundos en un genjutsu que todavía estaba incompleto. Un genjustu que Hikaru había hecho al borde del cansancio.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una imagen que desearía no haber visto. Ryo y Sayu, tonteando bajo una farola, haciéndose carantoñas y agarrándose de las manos. Una rabia inusitada empezaba a burbujear dentro de él, y tuvo que pararse en medio de la calle para no sucumbir y descargar su ira contra Ryo. Sabía que si se peleaba contra Ryo, Sayu lo despreciaría aún más, y a pesar de que había empezado una relación con Yurisa, a Hikaru todavía no se le había ido de la mente aquella cálida sonrisa y aquellos ojos tan dulces de Sayu. En cualquier caso, esto le hacía parecer idiota, porque Sayu le había dejado en ridículo delante de todos, y Yurisa, en cambio,…

-¿Qué estás mirando, idiota? –Dijo una voz que la conocía demasiado bien.

-Estoy mirando cómo sería la imagen del infierno. –Respondió hábilmente Hikaru a Ryo.

-Querrás decir la imagen de tu infierno. –Dijo él, dejando de lado a Sayu y acercándose a Hikaru con una sonrisa siniestra. –Eres un fracasado, ¿Lo sabías, no? Normal que tu padre se avergüence de ti, yo en su lugar te habría dejado en las puertas de un orfanato…

-Ya, eso es lo que hicieron contigo ¿No? –Rió malévolamente Hikaru. –Hasta que ese estúpido amigo de mi padre, Iruka-sensei, decidió adoptarte y acogerte como a una mascota.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Iruka! –Gritó Ryo, perdiendo los estribos.

-Ryo, ¿Por qué no nos vamos? –Dijo Sayu, viendo que aquello iba a acabar mal.

-No. Esto no ha terminado. –Dijo el aludido. –Eres un maldito… todo el día alardeando con tus amiguitos, creyéndote el mejor de todos por ser el hijo del Akage,… ¿Pero, sabes qué? Llegará el día en el que un don nadie como yo, te derrotará. Sólo espera y verás; Para empezar, Sayu me ha preferido a mí antes que al gran Uzumaki Hikaru, el chico diez…

-¿Así que eso significo para ti? ¿Una especie de medalla que has conseguido antes que Hikaru? –Preguntó Sayu, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, espera, yo no… -Dijo Ryo.

Sayu se alejó de allí antes de que Ryo terminara la frase.

-Sayu, espera… -Empezó Hikaru, aproximándose a ella.

-Tú no eres mejor que él, Hikaru. –Dijo ella, entornando los ojos.

-Lo sé. –Dijo éste mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sayu, que en aquellos momentos mostraban confusión. Sayu era consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y había que reconocerlo, con aquella sumisión y aquel reconocimiento que había hecho Hikaru, se había vuelto aún más atractivo que antes. Normal que tuviese tanto éxito entre las chicas, y hasta le parecía normal que se lo creyera un poco: sus ojos azules, su sonrisa encantadora, su pelo rubio alborotado y la devoción con la que la miraba en aquellos momentos. El mundo parecía haberse detenido en aquellos momentos, y Sayu fue consciente de cómo, poco a poco, los labios de Hikaru se iban aproximándose a los suyos…

-¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!–Gritó Ryo, poseído de una furia desatada, golpeando a Hikaru desde detrás. Hikaru trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer sobre Sayu, pero ésta consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Al haber caído al suelo, Hikaru sabía que estaba en una clara desventaja, además de que había estado todo el día entrenando con Kakashi-sensei. Sus posibilidades de ganar contra Ryo eran ínfimas… a no ser, claro, de que utilizase el sharingan y revelase oficialmente su secreto.

Esquivó una vez más la embestida de Ryo; oyó como Sayu suplicaba que parasen ya. No podía entretenerse, debía concentrarse en derrotar a Ryo. Pero no sabía cómo, puesto que Ryo era uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación, y estaba fresco para la batalla, mientras que Hikaru venía exhausto. Decidió atacar. Pero sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, y Ryo se adelantaba a ellos. Sin embargo, lo hacía con una premeditación asombrosa, una premeditación que no era normal… confirmando sus sospechas, Hikaru levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos de Ryo. Se quedó sin respiración y la boca se le quedó seca, trató de buscar una explicación razonable a todo aquello, pero su confusión sólo aumentó. Trató de contener un grito de alarma cuando el puño de Ryo se hundió en su estómago, pero la incredulidad le hizo jadear de dolor. Salió despedido por los aires, y al caer otra vez en el suelo, como un guiñapo, sabía que iba a perder. Intentó incorporarse para ver a Sayu, que estaba sentada y con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en trance. Cualquier esperanza de que ella acudiese a su rescate se desvaneció; parecía estar presa de algún fuerte genjutsu.

Ryo se aproximó al lado de Hikaru, y hundió su pie en la cabeza de Hikaru. Hikaru no sabía de lo que era capaz Ryo, de si sería capaz de matarlo, así que, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, miró valientemente por última vez a los ojos de Ryo, que emitían destellos rojos, muy propios del sharingan.

Porque de alguna manera, Ryo también poseía el sharingan. Y era evidente que de forma mucho más efectiva que Hikaru.


	14. Capítulo 14

_¡Estaba deseando que llegase este capítulo! ¡Por fin la verdad será revelada! Con total seguridad, puede que no guste mucho, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. No estoy diciendo que haya terminado la historia ni mucho menos, pero digamos que dará luz a muchos de los misterios de esta historia. Espero que os guste y no dudéis en hacerme reviews :)_

CAPÍTULO 14

-Ah, cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto… -Se dijo Ryo mientras quitaba su pie de la cara de Hikaru para propinarle patadas en el costado.

_No puedo dejar que Ryo me pegue sin ofrecer resistencia _Pensó Hikaru

-… El gran Uzumaki Hikaru por el suelo, suplicando clemencia… -Seguía regodeándose Ryo, mientras reía entre dientes.

Hikaru detuvo una de sus patadas agarrándole el tobillo.

-Yo… no… pido… clemencia. –Dijo Hikaru mientras apretaba con fuerza el tobillo de su enemigo. Ryo gritó cuando los músculos empezaron a resentirse ante el férreo agarre. Hikaru empezó a girar la mano, y Ryo intentó liberarse propinando patadas a la mano que lo tenía sujeto. Pero nada parecía despegar su mano del tobillo, hasta que el sonido de que algo se rompía hizo que aflojara la mano. Ryo gimió débilmente mientras se agarraba el tobillo, ahora roto.

Hikaru se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante. Por sus labios resbalaba sangre, su cara estaba cubierta de cardenales y la ceja derecha se le estaba hinchando. Pero el dolor parecía no afectarle.

Ryo miró a Hikaru con un nuevo respeto. Pero no se dejó avasallar, porque volvió a atacar. Esta vez el puñetazo fue directo a la cara, y Hikaru no hizo nada para esquivarlo. Le dio de lleno, y salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra una farola. Perdió el conocimiento al instante. Sin embargo antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como una figura se interponía entre ellos y decía con una voz firme:

-Ahora tendrás que luchar contra mí.

* * *

><p>Hikaru despertó horas más tarde en el hospital de Konoha. Al principio tenía la vista nublada, pero poco a poco, se le fue enfocando y las figuras que reconoció le reconfortaron. Ahí estaban su madre, su hermana Meiko y su hermano Jiraiya, su padre y Gaara, el padre de Otani.<p>

-Naruto-sama, solicito permiso para volver a la Aldea de la Arena –Dijo Gaara, omitiendo el "oculto" puesto que con el nuevo gobierno, las aldeas se habían unido, y no tenían por qué estar ocultas. –Entiendo que necesites asesoramiento, pero Matsuri desea ver a su familia, junto con Otani. En unos días volveremos. Además así averiguaremos las razones por las que se han tenido que posponer los exámenes Chuunin.

-Permiso concedido. –Dijo Naruto. –Te doy tres días. Pero vuelve sin dilación. Hay asuntos que requieren tu atención.

-Como digas, Naruto-sama. –Dijo Gaara antes de salir de la habitación.

-Así que te traes el trabajo al hospital, ¿Eh, papá? –Dijo débilmente Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru! –Dijo Naruto, abriendo los ojos al máximo y acercándose a la cama. – ¡Por fin has despertado! Te trajo un chico que también llevaba a Sayu, la hija de Shikamaru… Un chico un tanto extraño; hace un rato que se ha ido al baño…

-¡Sayu! ¿Cómo está ella? –Se incorporó rápidamente, a pesar del dolor. -¡Y Ryo! ¡¿Dónde está esa rata?

Todo el mundo guardó un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vais a decir nada? –Dijo Hikaru examinando las caras de su madre, de sus hermanos y de su padre.

-Hinata. –Dijo Naruto mientras no dejaba de mirar a Hikaru. –Llévate a Meiko y a Jiraiya a la sala de espera. Necesito hablar con Hikaru asolas.

-¡Pero…! –Protestó Meiko al ver que de ninguna manera le iban dejar estar en la habitación. –Luego me lo cuentas, ¿No, Hikaru?

-Ni lo dudes. –Dijo él sonriendo.

Cuando abandonaron la habitación, Naruto miró fijamente los ojos de Hikaru, y su voz sonó con una seriedad que dejó perplejo a su hijo:

-¿Has estado viéndote con alguien con que no deberías, hijo?- Sus ojos observaban todos los gestos de Hikaru, así que advirtió cómo este desviaba la mirada, con cierta culpabilidad. –Antes de eso, quizás deberías saber algunas cosas de tu interés. –Dijo Naruto, viendo que la única forma de sonsacar la verdad a su hijo sería darle la información que necesitaba saber. –Ryo ha escapado de la Aldea. Derrotó al chico que te ayudó y te trajo aquí… como se llamaba, ya sabes, el hijo de Shino…

-¿Hayate? –Preguntó Hikaru incrédulo. -¿Ese palurdo me salvó? Pues casi mejor que no me lo hubieras dicho… -Miró fijamente a su padre. -Pero Ryo jamás habría sido capaz de hacerme daño de verdad… -Aunque dudó un tanto al recordar la saña con la que le había atacado.

-Hikaru, estás en un hospital. Te ha hecho daño. –Dijo Naruto. –Y de no ser por la intervención de tu amigo Hayate, puede que Ryo…

-Ese don nadie no podría derrotarme ni en sus sueños… -Empezó Hikaru, con un odio acerado.

-Pero lo hizo, hijo, lo hizo. Y, a propósito, no es un don nadie. –Dijo Naruto alzando los ojos al techo. –Hikaru, creo que ya es hora de que sepas toda la verdad, desde el principio. Te advierto que lo que voy a contarte es alto secreto y no debes, bajo ningún concepto contárselo a nadie. –Naruto lo miró seriamente. –He estado eludiendo este momento tanto tiempo, porque esta historia, mi historia, no es agradable. Es una historia llena de sufrimientos y de dolor, de odio y destrucción.

Hikaru abrió la boca pero no articuló ninguna palabra.

-Así pues, cuando era niño, nadie me tenía aprecio en esta aldea, puesto que un biju se escondía en mi interior, el zorro de las nueve colas. Pero conseguí hacer amigos, como Iruka-sensei. Más tarde, cuando me gradué, formé equipo con Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. Éramos buenos amigos, pero Sasuke y yo no nos llevábamos bien. De hecho, al principio no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los dos. –Él sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos. –Pero luego nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Con Sasuke compartía una rivalidad que me hacía querer ser más fuerte. Sin embargo, él estaba cambiando y yo no quería verlo… él quería venganza, verás, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itatchi, mató a toda su familia excepto a él, así que Sasuke quería hacerse más fuerte para poder acabar con él. Y cómo quería hacerse fuerte a cualquier costa, recurrió a artes oscuras para conseguirlo, aliándose con Orochimaru… -Así continuó Naruto su relato, mientras las horas pasaban y Hikaru absorbía con voracidad todas las palabras pronunciadas por su padre hasta llegar a la parte más espeluznante de todas. –Entonces se decidió que se lucharía en una guerra, la llamada Gran Guerra, para hacer frente a Akatsuki. A todo esto, Sakura no dejaba de estar enamorada de Sasuke; ¡Pero Sasuke estaba sumido en las tinieblas! Me dije a mí mismo que lo salvaría de aquel insalvable agujero de odio, pero todos mis intentos se frustraban. De hecho, él empezó a hartarse de mi insistencia y decidió utilizar a Sakura para darme un escarmiento; o eso dijo él. Sedujo a Sakura sin ningún escrúpulo, haciéndole creer que había cambiado, que ahora lucharía por nuestra causa… y ella, ella,… -Los ojos de su padre comenzaban a empañarse.- ella había estado tanto tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras que al principio no dio crédito, pero terminó creyéndolo. Sasuke le prometió un futuro juntos, le dijo palabras de amor que en realidad no sentía y luego la utilizó. La dejó embarazada y la abandonó. Y todo, ¿Para qué? Para darnos a conocer nuestras debilidades, para decirnos que si seguíamos intentando salvarle, perderíamos la guerra sin poder ofrecer resistencia, como la misma Sakura había perdido la cordura cuando supo lo que se tramaba Sasuke. –Naruto suspiró con fuerza. –Sakura dio a luz nueve meses más tarde, y nació un niño, al que llamaría Ryo. En japonés Ryo significa "excelente". Sakura decía que Ryo era lo más bueno que le había sucedido en su vida y que por eso se llamaría así. Pero una vez nació Ryo, Sasuke comenzó a mostrar interés por él. Probablemente había heredado el Sharingan, y eso le interesaba. Hizo varios intentos para conseguir a Ryo, y en el último de ellos estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Estábamos en el Valle del Fin, el mismo lugar donde habíamos combatido de jóvenes, y donde Madara había luchado contra el Primero. Él llevaba al niño en sus brazos, y Sakura y yo íbamos tras él, y entonces él, en lo alto de la estatua de Madara, amenazó con lanzar el bebé al vacío. –Naruto se revolvió el cabello. –Lo lanzó y Sakura fue a su rescate, totalmente desprotegida, y entonces él… él la m-mató y y-yo… -Naruto comenzó a llorar. –Yo podía… haberlo evitado, p-pero todo fue muy rápido… y él, él la mató sin que le importase. Me dijo: "¿Ves, Naruto? Siempre has estado solo. Los lazos con la gente no te hacen fuerte, sino débil. Mírate. ¿Y tú quieres ser Hokage? Los sentimientos te hacen débil, hace confíes en tus amigos, pero ¿Cuándo éstos no están? ¿En qué basas tu fuerza? Naruto, siempre pensé que eras el chico más tonto de la Academia, y no me equivocaba. Ahora terminará todo, te mataré, destruiré Konoha y mataré a Madara, o al que esté detrás de todo esto. Y luego, cuando haya saciado mi sed de venganza, me mataré." –Naruto respiró profundamente. –Le derroté. Después de haber matado a Sakura si permitía que él escapase y quedase impune,… me dije que si lo dejaba vivir seguiría sembrando el mal, seguiría matando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Se había convertido en un monstruo y no había cura para eso. Estuve al borde de la muerte… pero sobreviví. Y luego vinisteis tú y Meiko. Y fue entonces, cuando os vi, que todavía veía esperanza para el amor y la paz. –Él sonrió, aunque tenía todavía lágrimas en las mejillas. –Pero mi hijo Hikaru era un chico bastante problemático y quería saber todo, a pesar de que, a veces uno no está preparado para saber la verdad. No supe manejarlo y empezó a frecuentar compañías indeseables. Compañías que debería revelarme, ¿No? Y ahora la historia se repite, Uchiha Ryo y Uzumaki Hikaru se pelean, Ryo se escapa de la Aldea mientras Hikaru está hospitalizado. ¿Pero qué planes tiene Ryo, yéndose? ¿Sabrá cuáles son sus orígenes? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, seguirá los pasos de su padre?

Una voz femenina, bastante inoportuna, interrumpió la conversación:

-Perdone, Naruto-sama, pero, no sé si me recuerda… Soy la novia de Hikaru, Yurisa, y me gustaría saber cómo está Hikaru…

Al ver que Hikaru estaba despierto, ésta saltó de la emoción y fue a su encuentro. Le abrazó y le puso una cesta llena de panecillos en la mesilla.

-¡Ay, Hikaru! ¿Qué tal estás? Estás un poco magullado, pero pronto te recuperarás, ¡Lo sé! –Dijo ella sonriente, mientras le acariciaba la mano. -¡Ese Ryo! De verdad que cuando le vea… -Hizo un gesto violento. –No habré interrumpido algo importante, ¿No?

-No, en realidad, no, Yurisa-chan. –Naruto miró a Hikaru significativamente. –De hecho, ahora me iba.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces diles a mis compañeros que pasen. –Dijo Yurisa sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Ellos no se atrevían a entrar, porque estaba el Akage dentro, pero ahora que se va, estoy segura de que no será ningún problema.

-¿Y tú sí te atreves? –Preguntó Naruto, evidentemente divertido.

Yurisa sonrió aún más.

-Por Hikaru sí que me atrevo.

-Yurisa… -Empezó Hikaru.

-Ahora les aviso. –Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de chicos entraba en la habitación con regalos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Akemi, Raiko, Meiko (que volvía a entrar con cara de curiosidad), Hayate, y por último Sayu, que, al parecer, se había curado rápidamente. (Otani estaba ausente, pues se iba a la Aldea de la Arena a visitar a su familia).

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, le daban palmadas en la espalda o le daban alguna que otra colleja. La única que no hacía ningún comentario era Sayu, que estaba mirando todo aquello con ojos melancólicos. Hikaru recordó que habían estado a punto de besarse delante de Ryo, y que era esa la principal razón por la cual éste había entrado en cólera y había decidido marcharse de Konoha. Sin embargo, le resultaba inaudito que sus sentimientos por Sayu fueran tan fuertes.

Y Yurisa. De algún modo se sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Yurisa, que en aquellos momentos le partía un panecillo de la cesta y se lo daba a la boca. Le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura, pero los ojos de Hikaru sólo estaban fijos en Sayu, que tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Ninguno dijo nada, pues ambos eran culpables de sus actos; así que guardaron silencio mientras en la bulliciosa sala Hayate relataba con pelos y señales como salvó a Hikaru, y cómo después de eso, Hikaru y él serían amigos para siempre comenzando a divagar en las esperanzas infundadas que tenía él para que fueran juntos a hacer una recolecta de bichos todos los domingos y de paso, hablasen de la importancia de la amistad y del amor.

* * *

><p><em>July-duendecillo, sólo espero que no estés muy indignada con la imagen que he dado de Sasuke! Acepto tomates y críticas xD<em>


	15. Capítulo 15

_Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, sin embargo, ¡Aquí estoy! La historia continúa… =)_

CAPÍTULO 15

Ryo corría desesperadamente por el frondoso bosque. A pesar de haber pasado toda la noche corriendo, y encima con un tobillo roto, la simple idea de regresar a la aldea se le antojaba imposible. Por mucho que el cansancio agarrotase sus miembros, el miedo al rechazo impulsaba su cuerpo hacia delante, sin descanso.

Jamás se había sentido parte de la aldea, a pesar de tener unos buenos padres adoptivos, y de haberse sentido aceptado por un grupo, su equipo con Otani y Yurisa, y su consolidada relación con la chica más guapa de la aldea, Sayu,… lo reconfortaban y lo hacían sentir parte de algo importante. Porque, lejos de la imagen arrogante que tenía Hikaru de él, Ryo era un chico muy inseguro que se ocultaba tras una máscara de petulancia y altanería. Mostrarse tal y como era ante los demás le trajo la desgracia, así que decidió hace ya bastantes años que no se dejaría pisotear otra vez. Sin embargo, rauda y veloz, la imagen de Sayu besando a Hikaru apareció en su mente. Y otra vez volvió aquella sensación enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser, haciendo que no sólo se sintiera estúpido, sino engañado por sus ilusiones.

En su interior, él era en todos los sentidos un fracaso. Ni sus padres habían querido tenerlo a su lado, por eso lo abandonaron. En el orfanato nunca llamó la atención, pero al ir a la academia, descubrió su gran potencial, y era eso lo único que le motivaba, porque apenas tenía amigos. Hasta que conoció a Hikaru, por supuesto. Porque su rivalidad tuvo un punto de partida, y marcó decisivamente la infancia de Ryo.

Echar la vista atrás y ver a dos niños jugando, uno moreno, el otro rubio, riendo, pasándoselo en grande. Se podía ver que aquello podía ser el principio de una gran amistad, porque los dos tenían la misma edad, y un parecido gusto por los juegos basados en la competitividad.

Pero entonces, ocurrió. Un extraño accidente hizo que Hikaru cayera de una altura de tres metros y se diera de bruces contra el suelo. La arena amortiguó la caída, pero las heridas eran importantes, sobre todo en un niño de su edad. Y en lo alto de aquel muro estaba Ryo, por supuesto. No fue el resentimiento que le guardó Hikaru lo que decidió aquella rivalidad, sino la reacción de los de su entorno. Puesto que, nada más ocurrir el accidente, todos los padres en aquel parque prohibieron a sus hijos jugar con ese niño, además de gritarle numerosos insultos, en su mayoría atribuidos a sus orígenes, -Este va a terminar igual que su padre- o –Debían de haberlo matado nada más nacer, como a todos los de su estirpe- (ocurría que a pesar de que su árbol genealógico era desconocido para todos, no se imaginaban que unos padres, dadas sus costumbres, dejase un hijo al cuidado de otros).

Curiosamente, Ryo no había tenido nada que ver con la caída de Hikaru, ambos estaban escalando un muro algo peligroso, situado a unos metros de un parque infantil, y Hikaru tropezó con uno de los salientes. Ryo se había adelantado y cuando estuvo en la cima se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero ante la avasalladora ofensiva de los padres, Ryo no pudo defenderse.

Así que a tan prematura edad empezó a odiar, por ser odiado. Y ello había conllevado a que ahora estuviera huyendo de la aldea.

Un ruido atrajo su atención, y se paró de golpe. Ryo miró a su alrededor entornando los ojos, sentía la presencia de alguien… o algo. Sacó un kunai y lo alzó con seguridad. Un conejo salió corriendo de un arbusto y éste suspiró aliviado mientras bajaba el arma.

De pronto, sintió el filo de un kunai sobre su garganta mientras una voz aterradora le susurraba al oído:

-¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú tan lejos de su aldea? Espera que lo adivine… ¿Has hecho algo malo, verdad? –Una risa profunda hizo que Ryo sintiera verdadero miedo. –Bueno, ya somos dos. Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas que quiero que respondas con total sinceridad. ¿Te parece bien?

Ryo asintió. Su enemigo, que estaba detrás de él, apretó con más fuerza el puñal contra su garganta:

-Si no respondes, morirás. Bien, ¿Te ha seguido alguien?

-Que yo sepa, no. Pero me estarán buscando.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de Uzumaki Hikaru? –Preguntó aquel hombre, tras una larga pausa.

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido a Ryo, pero ante la amenaza se apresuró a responder.

-Es el hijo del Akage, conocido por todos en la aldea.

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar. –Dijo él chasqueando los dientes. –He dicho que fueras totalmente sincero.

-Es la persona que más odio en este mundo. –Dijo Ryo alzando la voz. –Está acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo trate de forma especial. Siempre consigue lo que quiere, y no le importa hacer daño a los demás para conseguirlo.

Y diciendo esto, en un rápido movimiento, consiguió deshacerse del kunai de su agresor, se alejó unos metros de él y al ver a su enemigo, su corazón por un momento se olvidó de latir.

-¿Q-qué… eres?

Él enemigo sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando entrever sus dientes afilados.

-Llámame Zetsu, ¿Quieres? –Dejó de sonreír. –Yo tampoco soy muy bien recibido en esta aldea, y hasta el momento había estado bien escondido, pero, algo me dice que no puedo seguir aquí. Me dejé ver por la persona equivocada, y huelo la traición a kilómetros.

Ryo lo miró interrogante. Sabía que Zetsu no iba a dejarlo ir así como así, sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación lo conmovió profundamente:

-Te propongo un trato… O te alías conmigo o mueres.

Hikaru apenas podía creerlo. Todos sus dolores parecían haberse esfumado, los propios médicos parecían sorprendidos por su rápida recuperación.

_Ellos no saben que yo no soy normal _pensó Hikaru mientras se deshacía de las vendas.

Su padre, Naruto, interrumpió el proceso cuando entró en la habitación. Parecía seriamente preocupado, y su cabello empezaba a clarear, en una evidente demostración del envejecimiento que estaba sufriendo en tan pocas horas.

-Hikaru. –Dijo él mirándolo fijamente. –Yo he sido más que sincero contigo, ha llegado la hora de que tú también lo seas conmigo. ¿Con quién te has ido reuniendo estos días? ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Tramabais algo juntos?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Hikaru, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, todo el rencor, todas las mentiras y todo el resentimiento acumulado, se veía incapaz de mentir a su padre. Y menos si él por fin había dado luz a todas sus dudas.

Así que se lo contó todo, de principio a fin. Cómo él se había ido a desahogarse fuera de la aldea, cómo había caído en una grieta y se había encontrado con un ser llamado Zetsu, cómo le había llenado la cabeza de falacias acerca de su padre, cómo se había ido ganando su confianza, el entrenamiento que tenía como objetivo dominar completamente a otro ser humano, incapacitándole o simplemente sometiéndolo a su voluntad, y cómo, ciego de rabia, había sido incapaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones de Zetsu, alejándolo de la buena senda, de su padre.

Tras esta confesión, lo último que esperaba que hiciera su padre era que entrase en cólera, sin embargo así fue. Cogió a su hijo de la garganta, y lo alzó varios metros, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

-Así que, mi joven alumno, has decidido delatarme. –El rostro de Naruto se transformó en la parte blanca de Zetsu, que le dedicaba una media sonrisa. –No estaba previsto que pasase esto, tenías un futuro prometedor. Tranquilo, seré lo más breve posible. Enviále un saludo a la chica rubia de mi parte en el otro lado. No fue fácil deshacerse de ella, al parecer, fue la única que me detectó como un intruso, el clan Inuzuka sí que tiene un buen olfato…

Hikaru boqueó desesperado. Jamás pensó que su vida terminaría así. Sin embargo, sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia Yurisa, que hasta en el último instante había estado protegiéndole, a costa de su vida…


End file.
